Enfant de la Magie
by Elyya
Summary: Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien,Tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre cachée. Ilanya,une elfe de maison,s'occupait de lui,Harry apprit à faire de la magie,à lire,et autre.Un jour de Noël,Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin. Première fic ! Soyez pas trop dur é.è HPxLV/TJ
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : Enfant de la magie**_

**_Auteur : Elyya_**

**_Rating : T..Je crois._**

**_Pairing : Harry x Tom/Voldy ; Adrien x Draco etc._**

**_Disclamer : Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Certains personnages & Lieux et quelques sorts m'appartiennent,Donc si vous retrouvez des choses que vous ne reconnaissez pas, j'ai inventé._**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien, tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre. Ilanya, une elfe de maison, s'occupait de lui, Harry apprit à faire de la magie, à lire, et autre. Un jour de Noël, Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin._**

**_/!\ Note : C'est ma première fic, Soyez pas trop dur ! /!\_**

**_Fic très exagéré, faut s'attendre à n'importe quoi avec moi._**

**_Je suis aussi désolé si vous trouvez qu'Harry devient puissant beaucoup trop rapidement, mais j'aime beaucoup quand on est puissant et qu'on surprend tout le monde après... Les caractères parfois ne colle pas trop aux vrai personnages. Désolé encore !_**

**_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_**

* * *

**_Chapitre I_**

**- 31 Juillet 1980 - St-Mangouste -**

**Dans une salle d'accouchement pour les nouveaux nés sorciers, on put entendre des gémissements, des cris de douleurs et des encouragements,**

" - Poussez Madame Potter ! Il ne reste que la tête ! Un dernier effort ! "

**Un cri, plus fort que les précédents, se fait entendre et un bébé sorti, celui-ci pleurait.**

" - Félicitation Madame, c'est un garçon, un beau garçon en bonne santé. " **dit l'infirmière en prenant toute les précaution qu'il faut pour le nouveau né.**

**Madame Potter, connu aussi sous le nom de Lily Potter, née Evans, poussa un soupir, puis soudainement un gémissement, puis un cri, Monsieur Potter, connu sous le nom de James Potter, mari de Lily Evans , s'inquiéta et serra fort la main de sa femme.**

" - Oh ! Madame, Un autre bébé arrive, Poussez ! " **dit l'infirmière en posant le bébé dans les bras de James. **

**Dans un grand cri, le deuxième bébé sorti.. Lily Potter s'effondra sur le lit, épuisée et vidée de toute énergie, James Potter montra la premier bébé à sa femme pendant que l'infirmière pris le deuxième bébé dans ses bras en nettoyant le sang et faisant une petite fessée pour qu'il puisse entendit les deux pleurs des enfants.**

" - Félicitation Madame, vous avez un autre garçon,ce sont des jumeaux, comment voulez vous les appelés ? " **demanda l'infirmière **

" - Le premier Adrien James Potter, le deuxième Harry Gabriel Potter. "** répondit Lily**

" - Repose toi ma chérie, je m'occupe de Adrien et Harry " **souffla James à Lily avec un sourire tendre. **

**Lily hocha la tête et faisant un dernier câlin envers les enfants et s'endormit.**

* * *

**- 31 Octobre 1981 - Godric's Hollow - Matinée du jour D'Halloween -**

**La famille Potter était dans la chambre des enfants, les parents regardait les enfants jouer entre eux, c'était la deuxième fois seulement.**

**Les autres fois, Harry ne voulait pas jouer.**

**En effet, Adrien et Harry était comme chien et chat, ils étaient l'exacte opposé mal grès leurs apparence ressemblante, Adrien ressemblais beaucoup à James Potter, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux noisettes mais plus claire que son père, ses cheveux noir à reflets roux, il était joueur, charmeur et très actif, le caractère de son père.**

**Contrairement à Harry, lui, avait tout de même des cheveux noir aux reflets bruns légèrement ébouriffés, il avait des cheveux lisse au début et bouclés vers la fin, un visage plutôt fin, des cils longs, une jolie bouche rose, ce qui donne un visage plutôt efféminé, il avait de grand beaux yeux émeraudes.**

**Il a un caractère calme et aimait les livres, de toute sorte, il aime les livres d'image moldus et sorciers étant donné qu'il est trop jeune pour lire, il tenait cela du côté de sa mère.**

**Harry ressemblait beaucoup à une fille, ce qui avait l'air de plaire à Adrien, celui ci le colle tout le temps et demandait à jouer.**

**Lily se demandait si Adrien était attiré par Harry, James, lui, ne voulait surtout pas d'homo à un si jeune age.**

**Lily regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était l'heure d'aller travailler.**

" - James, tu dois aller travailler.

- Hm ? En effet chérie, je vais y aller. Veilles sur nos anges. "

**James embrassa Lily et descendit, se prépara et sorti de la maison.**

" - C'est bientôt l'heure de manger.. Je devrais faire les courses. Ilanya ! "

**Un "pop" retentit et une elfe de maison apparu.**

" - Que peux faire Ilanya pour vous Maîtresse ?

- Peux-tu garder les enfants pendant que je m'absente ?

- Certainement Maîtresse.

- Merci Ilanya "

**Sur ce pas, Lily prit son manteau et l'argent puis s'en alla.**

**Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, une personne en capuche, en noir ouvrit la porte,**

**L'Elfe sursauta.**

" - Maîtress... "

**Ilanya se fait propulser jusqu'au mur et s'évanouie.**

" - Les Potter sont bien trop confiants pour laisser les gosses seuls avec une elfe de maison...! " **finit par dire la personne en noir**

**Et un rire diabolique retentit, c'était Voldemort.**

**Les deux enfants arrêtent de jouer et fixa l'homme en noir ; Voldemort fixa les 2 enfants.**

**Adrien commençait a avoir peur, Harry, lui se demandait qui c'était, il n'avait pas peur et fixait Voldemort dans les yeux pendant que Adrien se cachait derrière Harry et le serrait très fort.**

" - Et bien, cette fillette en a du cran ! De toute façon vous allez mourir sans rien comprendre. AVADA KEDAVRA ! " **soufla Voldemort en ricanant.**

**Le jet vert lumineux fonça droit vers Harry, mais une boule de protection verte apparu autour de Harry et rebondit sur Vodemort, qui afficha un masque d'horreur et de surprise.**

**Voldemort disparut en cendre d'un coup.**

**Une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire apparaît sur le front d'Harry et commençait à saigner, Adrien lui reçut une cicatrice en forme de V sur le bras droit et saignait aussi car il serrait son frère par derrière,**

**Soudain, les deux enfants pleurèrent car la douleur arrivait et leurs faisait mal,**

**c'est à ce moment là que Lily arriva, elle entre et entendis les pleurs, affolée, monta vite les escaliers et ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre des enfants,Les deux enfants étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et pleuraient,tous deux saignaient, Lily vit un peu plus loin un tas de cendre et une cape noir.**

**Voldemort..Voldemort était venu pour tuer ses enfants.. Mais ils sont vivants ! Ils ont survécu à l'Avada !**

**Lily alla vers la cheminée et appela Dumbledore, des médicomage, James, tous arrivèrent affolés.**

**Dumbledore s'approcha des deux enfants ainsi que Mme. Pomfresh et des médicomages pour les soignés. Adrien retient l'attention d'Albus, Il vit une forme de V.**

" - James ! Lily ! Venez voir ! "** Cria le professeur .**

" - Que ce passe-t-il professeur..? " **Dit lily en s'approchant .**

" - C'est ce petit qui a survécu, regardez son bras !

- Oh.. Mais comment pouvez vous en être sûr..?

- Et bien vous m'avez dit que le petit Harry était calme, Il est surement plus faible que son frère. "** fit Dumbledore avec un ton las. **

" - C'est possible..

- Il a survécu d'un Avada ! C'est sûr ! Il a du vouloir protéger son frère.

- Mon dieu, nous avons un héro dans la famille ! " **s'exclama Lily .**

" - Sa c'est mon fils ! " **Dit James avec un grand sourire **

" - Professeur Dumbledore ! " **appela Mme . Pomfresh**

" - Que ce passe t-il Pompom ?" **demanda Dumbledore avec une mine inquiète **

" - La cicatrice d'Harry ne veut pas partir.. !

- Oh. Il la surement reçu lorsque son frère le protégeait, je suppose que sa partira au fil du temps. " **Finit par dire Dumbledore avec un air lassé.**

" - Bien.. "

**Tous imaginait la scène, Adrien fier qui se tenait devant son frère pleurant et tremblant.. Alors que c'était le contraire.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était oublié.**

**Harry se sentait très seul, ce qui n'est pas normal à son age.**

**Adrien était entouré des parents, et oublie vite son mignon petit frère, ainsi que ses parents.**

**Harry dormait dans une chambre à part, depuis que les parents avait décidé de choyer le petit Survivant pour ne pas avoir l'enfance difficile et bien grandir.**

**Harry put survivre grâce à Ilanya, celle ci avait pitié d'Harry et s'occupait bien de lui en apportant à manger et des livres pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas.**

**Adrien, de son côté, s'amusait comme un petit fou et finit par oublier son frère, ses parents le choyait et ne demandait que cela, il aimait quand on l'aimait.**

**Il était heureux. N'ayant pas conscience que tout près de lui, quelqu'un avait mal.. Quelqu'un se sentait seul.**

* * *

**- 25 Décembre 1983 - Godric's Hollow - Soir de Noël -**

**Harry avait 3 ans et savait faire de la magie sans baguette, il s'épuisait très vite mais au moins il progressait, Il savait lire ,écrire, Lire les autres langues, anciennes ou général.**

**Il avait retenu toute les plantes magiques, des potions et ses effets, de l'histoire de la magie, du monde, des sorts magiques, des runes des livres que rapportait Ilanya, Il avait souvent mal à la tête et s'évanouissait souvent voir même rester inconscient, mais sa passait après avoir dormi.**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, mais Harry ne connaissait pas sa signification.**

**En effet,depuis qu'il est né,Il n'a jamais fêter Noël à son avis,Son anniversaire,il le fêtait avec Ilanya qui ne pouvait rester qu'une heure à cause de l'anniversaire d'un certain Adrien.**

**Harry regardait ses livres. Il savait que le jour de Noël, il recevait plus de livre que les autres jours, et il attendait tranquillement, c'est pour lui le plus beau jour de l'année avec son anniversaire, il recevait beaucoup de livre.**

**Un " plop " retentit et Ilanya apparaît.**

" - Bonzour Ilanya.

- Bonjour Maître Harry. Aujourd'hui c'est Noël,Pour cette année, Ilanya donne à maître Harry une peluche en forme de dragon et des livres, des livres sur beaucoup de sorts anciens et des dragons que Ilanya a trouver pour maître Harry.

- Merzi Ilanya.

- à votre service Maître Harry. Ilanya dois aller m'occuper de la fête, Ilanya reviendra après pour le repas du soir de maître Harry.

- Vi. "

**Et Ilanya partit dans un " Plop "**

**Harry fixa la peluche en forme de dragon, il était beau, il est blanc argentés avec un dégradé de noir, des beaux yeux bleues azur avec des reflets vert, Harry aima tout de suite la peluche et la serra dans ses bras.**

**Harry entendit un bruit vers la porte fenêtre et vit une licorne avec ses grandes ailes blanches, la licorne était blanche, des yeux blancs, et brillait.**

**Il y avait des petites lumières jaunes à côtés, d'autre animaux aussi, Il y avait aussi un serpent argenté avec des yeux jaunes dorés.**

**Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, il était surpris de voir toutes ses espèces rares devant lui, il s'approcha de la fenêtre en rampant,**

**les animaux ne bougeait pas et le regardait faire, il ouvrit la porte fenêtre comme le faisait Ilanya pour aérer la chambre.**

**La licorne entra suivit des autres animaux, les petite lumière jaunes se mit devant Harry, on pouvait voir des filles et des garçons tout petits avec des oreilles pointus et des habits étrange avec des ailes.**

**Une fée prit parole.**

" - Bonjour petit être de la nature, enfant de Gaïa, Fils de la déesse de la vie, Fils de la magie, Fils de la nature, Fils des Dieux, Fils des étoiles. Nous te souhaitons un bon " Noël " En ce jour,car aujourd'hui est le jour où la grande déesse est née nous demande de te voir petit enfant. Nous devons te bénir. "

**Harry écarquilla les yeux,il n'avait pas tout compris,mais il a compris qu'il venait pour lui,et pas pour ce certain Adrien,Que pour lui,et lui seul.**

" - Enfant de la magie, nous les fées, nous t'offrons la magie des fées, son langage, son immortalité, sa beauté, sa puissance et sa grâce,sa voix douce et charmeuse. Tu es toujours la bienvenue chez les fées. "

**Dit une autre fée, les fées entoura Harry et battent des ailes qui fait tomber de la poussière des fées, Harry se fait recouvrir par quelque chose de doré et qui physique changea encore pour devenir encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était, plus efféminé qui ne l'était, ces oreilles légèrement plus pointues, ses yeux d'une lumière dorée, et son aura sens les fées.**

**La licorne s'approcha.**

"- Enfant de la nature, Nous les licornes, t'offrons le pouvoir de voler, de se transformer en un des nôtres, de parler avec nous, et de ne jamais te perdre dans une forêt, nous t'offrons les ailes célestes de notre race."

**Dit la licorne en baissant sa tête pour que sa corne pointe Harry, une boule de lumière bleu, blanche, argentés s'approche d'Harry et entra en lui, dans sa poitrine, un tatouage prouvera qu'il fait parti des licornes, sur sa poitrine se trouve un cercle, une licorne avec des ailes déployées. Harry sens aussi les licornes dans son aura.**

**Un Centaure s'approcha.**

"- Enfant des étoiles, nous, les centaures, t'offrons notre puissance, notre don de divination, notre don de lire les étoiles, le don de ne jamais rien oublier, Le savoir, Le don de chasser et le don de la rapidité,tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous."

**Dit le centaure en s'approchant,Avec sa main,il la posa sur le front de Harry.**

**Harry sentit une vague de chaleur grandir en lui.**

**Un Elfe s'approcha, il ressemblait aux fées, mais lui était plus grand, des oreilles plus pointus, et n'avait pas d'ailes.**

"- Enfant pur, nous les elfes, t'offrons la magie elfique, les runes elfiques, le langage et la lecture elfique, la puissance elfique, la sagesse, la lumière, l'aura des elfes, tu seras aussi toujours la bienvenue chez nous."

**Dit l'elfe en levant la main, une sphère verte chaude, chaleureuse et lumineuse s'approcha d'Harry et entra en Harry, mais par le dos, on peut voir la marque Elfique, une plume.**

**Le serpent argenté rampa vers lui.**

"- Enfant de la vie, nous les sssserpents, t'offrons le don de parler au ssssserpents, le don d'avoir les ssssens aiguisés, le don d'apprendre rapidement, le don de ne jamais a voir peur,le don de résisssster au venin, la magie et la puisssssanccce ainssssi que l'aura des sssserpents, tu sssseras reconnu par tous les être de la famille des sssserpents."

**Le serpents s'approcha et mords Harry.**

**Harry eut mal mais ne fait rien, il avait confiance en ce serpent, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il sentit une autre vague de chaleur en lui, il se sentit bien.**

**Un phénix Blanc argenté arriva.**

"- Enfant de Gaïa, nous les phénix, t'offrons le pouvoir de changer d'apparence naturellement, de genre, le don de parler à tous les être magique qui existe, le don du chant, de la musique,le don des pouvoirs des éléments, la liberté, notre Puissance et notre aura."

**Le phénix s'approcha et se mit devant Harry. Il ouvrit le bec en chanta une mélodie que seul Harry pu entendre, une grande vague de magie apparu encore en lui, Il se sentit apaisé et libre.**

**Un Dragon s'approcha.**

**Harry écarquilla les yeux, c'était le même que la peluche.**

"- Enfant de notre mère, nous les dragons, t'offrons l'invincibilité, tu auras le souhait de mourir que quand tu le voudras. Nous t'offrons aussi notre puissance, notre aura, notre sang, notre héritage, le fait de pouvoir se transformer en dragon ainsi que de pourvoir voyager dans le temps. Je te surveille à travers la peluche que t'a offerte cette " elfe de maison ", non, Nous te surveillons, pour que tu ne sois plus seul, la peluche prendra forme de l'être qui te surveille à tour de rôle."

**Harry s'approcha et l'enroula puis disparaît, il était retourné dans la peluche, lui, sentait la dernière vague de chaleur l'envahir. Les êtres magique devant Harry sourient et disparaissent pour retourner dans la peluche. Harry resta dans la chambre, devant la fenêtre ouverte, laissant passer le vent dans sa chevelure qui avait pousser. Il fixa la pleine lune. Harry se laissa bercé par le vent et s'endormi sous le regard attendri de la peluche, les yeux brillaient.**

**_10 minutes plus tard,_**

**Ilanya apparu dans un plop, et vit que Harry dormait devant la fenêtre ouverte.**

"- Oh la la ! Maître Harry a oublier de fermer la fenêtre !"

**Ilanya ferma la fenêtre et passe une couverte sur Harry, fait apparaître son matelas en dessous de lui et pris la peluche et la mis à côté de lui, Harry serra automatiquement la peluche.**

**Ilanya était contente.**

**En ce soir de pleine lune, Harry est béni par tous et est devenue l'enfant de la vie, l'enfant, Le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, dépassant même Albus Dumbledore, et les 4 fondateurs de poudlard, même Merlin.**

**Le Lendemain, Harry se réveilla, Il va sa peluche, il avait les yeux fermés, Harry trouva sa amusant.**

**Il se descendit de son lit et rampa vers les fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux pour rouler en arrière juste après.**

**Se tenant devant lui, derrière la fenêtre se trouve 5 personnes translucides.**

**Harry écarquilla les yeux, Il avait déjà vu ces têtes dans un livre.**

"- Vous z'êtes qui ?"

**Un vieil homme traversa la fenêtre.**

"- Bonjour enfant de la vie, Nous venons te bénir à notre tour, étant donné que hier,nous n'étions pas là.

Je me présente, je suis Merlin. Les 4 personnes derrière moi son les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard,Tu connais ?

- Zoui.

- Bien,Commençons Par Helga Poufsouffle."

**Harry se rappelle maintenant où il avait vu ces têtes, le vieil homme dans le livre " Les plus grand sorciers du monde magique ", les 4 autres était dans le livre " Les plus grandes écoles magique du monde et ses fondateurs " .**

**Une femme mince et plutôt petite s'approcha, elle était blonde aux yeux noirs pur. Elle avait de long cheveux en natte.**

"- Bonjour enfant de la Terre,Je suis Helga Poufsouffle,Une des fondatrice de poudlard, je t'offre sa Loyauté, sa Justice, sa Puissance, sa Gentillesse."

**Helga s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa sur le front, Il sentit une vague de puissance entrer en lui encore une fois, elle était chaleureuse et accueillante.**

**Helga recula et laissa place à une autre femme, elle était grande et mince, des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleues, des yeux violets claires.**

"- Bonjour enfant de la Constellation, je suis Rowena Serdaigle, une des fondatrice de Poudlard, je t'offre son Savoir, sa Patience, son Calme, sa Sagesse, sa Puissance."

**Rowena s'approcha et fit le même geste que Helga.**

**Elle laissa place à un homme grand et mince, Il avait des longs cheveux noirs de jais, attachés en catogan, il y avait de fines mèches argentés, Il avait des yeux verts aux reflets argentés. **

"- Bonjour enfant du Monde, je suis Salazar Serpentard, un des fondateur de Poudlard, je t'offre sa Ruse, son Intelligence, ses Secrets et sa Puissance."

**Salazar s'approcha et fit le même geste que les deux femmes.**

**Il laissa place à un Homme grand, mince, musclé. Il avait des cheveux court auburn avec des reflets rouges vifs, il a des yeux orangés et à l'air sympathique.**

"- Bonjour enfant de l'Espace, je suis Godric Gryffondor, un des fondateurs de Poudlard, je t'offre son Courage, sa Loyauté, sa Puissance, sa Joie de vivre."

**Godric s'approcha et fit le même geste que les deux femmes et l'homme. **

**Il laissa place à Merlin, le vieil homme avec ses yeux clairs.**

"- Bonjour enfant de l'Univers, je suis Merlin. Je suis celui qui a enseigné les 4 fondateurs, je t'offre mon savoir, l'histoire du monde, ma magie, ma sagesse, la patience, la puissance, notre bénédiction."

**Il s'approcha et fit le même geste que ses enfants.**

**Ensembles, ils disparaissent dans un sourire devant un Harry surpris, à côté de lui, une licorne en forme de peluche s'approcha et se frotta à lui.**

**Harry retourna la tête et sourit face à sa peluche, c'était au tour de la licorne de surveiller Harry.**

**Il joue avec la licorne pendant des heures, après le repas, il s'endormit, ensuite, vient le serpent, Harry avait envie de lire et parti lire ses nouveaux livres avec le serpents qui était enroulé dans son cou et dormait.**

* * *

**- 1er Août 1985 - Godric's Hollow -**

**Adrien était irrité, il connaissait la maison par coeur, ùais il y avait une porte qui l'intriguais, il a voulu l'ouvrir plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois il y avait quelque chose qui l'interrompais,cela va faire 5 mois qu'il essaye d'entrer,Maman et Papa m'appelait à chaque fois ou sinon c'est Ilanya qui vient.**

**Cette porte l'attire, il n'arrête pas de penser que quelque chose manquait en lui, sa moitié ? Il ne sait pas quel est ce sentiment. Il voulait en parler à Papa ou Maman, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche à chaque fois.**

**Adrien, déterminé, voulu savoir une bonne fois pour toute qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière cette fichue porte, en plus elle est super bien cachée !**

**Dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussé, il y a une porte qui s'ouvre qui n'avais pas de poignet, cette porte est dans les même tons que la salle de bain, on aurait dit une porte caméléon !**

**Adrien se dirigea vers la porte qui mène dans la salle de bain et entra, il arriva devant la porte, il la poussa la porte et entendit une voix douce, presque féminine.**

"- Ilanya ? Pourquoi tu entres par la salle de bain au lieu de faire comme d'habitude par un plop ?"

**Adrien était émerveillé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui,**

**Sur le sol, se trouvait une personne allongé sur le ventre les pieds en l'air, il était entouré de livre, de fleurs et d'autre, La personne était d'une beauté incroyable, il ne sut dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon.**

**Cette personne avait de long cheveux noirs avec des reflets châtains/dorés, bouclés vers la fin, il était mince, un visage fin et mignon, de grand yeux verts émeraude/claire qui fixait un livre, de longs cils, un corps frêle, les rayons de lumières passait et faisait croire à un ange qui lisait, Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rougir.**

"- Ilanya ?"

**La personne releva la tête et se figea.**

"- Qui es-tu ?

- H-Heu.. Je m'appelles Adrien Potter.." **bégaya Adrien**

**La personne fronça les sourcils mais se visage se détendit ensuite.**

"- Comment es-tu entrer chez moi ? " **demanda la personne avec un air interrogatif **

" - H-Heu ? Chez toi ?

- Oui, chez moi,cette chambre, le jardin et la salle de bain est à moi.

- T-Tu sais, c'est juste une partie de la maison.."

**Autre froncement de sourcils sur son visage.**

"- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle est grande la maison.. Il y..

- D'accord. Ne m'en dis pas plus, je veux découvrir moi même lorsque je sortirai"

**Il/elle sourit, et Adrien fond.**

"- S-Sinon,tu es? "** Tenta Adrien avec un air pas sûr**

- Harry.

- H-Harry ? Oh,d'accord."

**Adrien fut un peu déçu que ce soit un homme. Mais sa ne fait rien.**

"- D-Dis, quand tu dis, lorsque tu sortirai,sa voulait dire quoi ?

- Ilanya m'a dit de ne pas sortir, je pourrais sortir que quand elle dit que c'est bon,jusqu'à maintenant,je suis sorti une fois.

- Oh.. Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je sais pas, Ilanya m'a dit depuis que j'ai 1 ans.

- U-Un ans ? Et tu as quel age ?

- 5 ans !

- Comme moi !

- Je savais pas que y'avait d'autre personne ici, enfin, si toi parce que le jour de mon anniversaire c'est pareil pour toi !

- Ah bon ? Dit tu sais qu'on se ressemble un peu ?

- Que veux tu dire par là ?

- On a presque la même tête.

- Attend !"

**Harry se leva et tira un miroir puis se tourne vers Adrien tout souriant, il lui pris la main et tout les deux se mirent devant le miroir.**

**On aurait dit une fille et un garçon ensemble, des jumeaux, Harry portais un T-shirt plutôt large blanc, ce qu'il lui fait une sorte de robe blanche.**

"- Oh,c'est vrai qu'on se ressemble.

- Tu sais, tu ressemble à une fille.

- Ah non, je veux pas être une fille !

- J'ai pas dis que tu étais une fille, juste que tu ressemblais à une fille.

- D'accord.

- Dis,on dirait pas des jumeaux ?

- Jumeaux ?

- Vui,On dit que des jumeaux se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- C'est possible,parce qu'on est né le même jour !

- Ouais !

- Dis,tu dis à personne que tu m'as vu d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Promis ?

- Promis."

**Et tous deux rirent un bon coup, lorsque Ilanya apparut, elle fut surpris de les voir ensemble, ensuite ils prennent le goûter ensemble.**

* * *

**Les jours passèrent, Adrien rendait régulièrement visite à Harry, qui se sentait de moins en moins seul.**

**Lorsque Adrien n'était pas là, il s'entraînait à la magie ou lisait.**

* * *

**- 25 Août 1985 - Godric's Hollow -**

**James Potter s'inquiète, son fils disparaissait de plus en plus et aucune idée où il est.**

**Il prévient sa femme de son inquiétude, celle ci était d'accord avec lui.**

**Aujourd'hui, James a prévu de suivre son fils, à la même heure, son fils disparaît.**

**Lily et James suivaient son fils sous une cape d'invisibilité, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, les deux adultes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il allait faire là,**

**ils le suivent et vit qu'il y a une porte, ils suivent Adrien et furent choqué par la vision, ls venaient de se rappeler D'Harry, ils avaient un deuxième fils, un jumeau sous le nom de Harry, mais celui ci ressemblait plus à une fille qu'un garçon.**

**Adrien parla :**

"- Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Adrien.

- Aujourd'hui encore,personne ne m'a vu !

- Ouf !

- Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je sais pas."

**Et les enfants parlèrent entre eux, Lily était choquée, triste, et avait honte d'elle, comment a t-elle pu oublier son propre fils.**

"- Harry... "** murmura-elle en éclatant un sanglot.**

* * *

_à suivre..._

**_Chapitre non corrigé_**

_Lâchez une review ? S'il vous plaît ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**/!\ NOTE A LIRE AVANT ! /!\ **_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent...**_

_**1) Il y a trop de fautes :**_

_**Ma bêta est en train de les corriger.**_

_**2) Ce n'est pas assez réaliste et il n'y a pas d'intérêt ou quoi que ce soit :**_

_**J'avais aussi précisé que c'était exagéré, que c'est tirer par les cheveux et que sa ne colle pas mais alors pas du tout . J'ai une imagination très étrange donc sa ne tient pas la route.**_

_**3) Ryry devient trop puissant :**_

_**Je le sais ,je l'ai préciser aussi,J'aime beaucoup quand les persos sont super puissants et qu'ils épatent tout le monde après. Mais sa ne veut pas dire que Harry est totalement invincible 24h/24h.**_

_**Il aura des crises vu que c'est trop de magie dans un petit corps. Il sera inconscient pour plusieurs jours,Dans ces moments là,Tout le monde peut le tuer. **_

_**Ce n'est pas parce que il peut souhaiter de mourir quand il le veut que sa empêche les autres de le tuer.**_

_**4) Dans le premier chapitre..**_

_**Il y a beaucoup de mots qui manquent ou qui sont oublier ou bien coupé en deux,Je l'ai remarqué qu'après avoir poster et étant donné que je sais pas comment on modifie l'histoire.**_

_**Pour le zozotage,Je sais même plus comment on parle l'âge de 5 ans.. Donc désolé si c'est exagéré.**_

_**5) En ce qui concerne caractère..**_

_**En ce qui concerne les caractères des personnages, ils seront légèrement modifiés, ensuite je ne connais Harry Potter qu'à partir de fanfic,En ce moment je lis le premier tome..**_

_**6) Dans ce Chapitre.**_

_**Pour le cas du fait que Harry devient une fille dans ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite, il redeviendra un garçon. J'ai bien préciser que mon imagination est étrange alors préparez vous à n'importe quoi.**_

* * *

_**Titre : Enfant de la magie**_

**_Auteur : Elyya_**

**_Rating : T..Je crois._**

**_Pairing : Harry x Tom [ Dans loongtemps ] Adrien x Draco ...etc._**

**_Disclamer : Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Certains personnages & Lieux et quelques sorts m'appartiennent,Donc si vous retrouvez des choses que vous ne reconnaissez pas,j'ai inventé._**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien, tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre. Ilanya, une elfe de maison, s'occupait de lui, Harry apprit à faire de la magie, à lire, et autre. Un jour de Noël, Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin._**

_**NOTE :**_

" - ... " **= Parler**

**( ... ) = Penser**

[...]** = HS**

**/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\**

* * *

_**- 25 Août 1985 - Godric's Hollow -**_

_James Potter s'inquiète, son fils disparaissait de plus en plus et aucune idée où il est._

_Il prévient sa femme de son inquiétude, celle ci était d'accord avec lui._

_Aujourd'hui, James a prévu de suivre son fils, à la même heure, son fils disparaît._

_Lily et James suivaient son fils sous une cape d'invisibilité, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, les deux adultes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il allait faire là,_

_ils le suivent et vit qu'il y a une porte, ils suivent Adrien et furent choqué par la vision, ls venaient de se rappeler D'Harry, ils avaient un deuxième fils, un jumeau sous le nom de Harry, mais celui ci ressemblait plus à une fille qu'un garçon._

_Adrien parla :_

_"- Bonjour Harry !_

_- Bonjour Adrien._

_- Aujourd'hui encore,personne ne m'a vu !_

_- Ouf !_

_- Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?_

_- Je sais pas."_

_Et les enfants parlèrent entre eux, Lily était choquée, triste, et avait honte d'elle, comment a t-elle pu oublier son propre fils._

_"- Harry... "murmura t-elle en éclatant un sanglot._

**_Chapitre II_**

Harry et Adrien se retournent en même temps mais ne voyaient rien.

Harry fixa Adrien.

"- Tu as dit mon prénom ? " demanda Harry

" - Non..

- Qui m'a appelé alors ? "

James avait le coeur serrer, il a oublier son fils, son deuxième fils.. Quel mauvais père fait-il.. La cape d'invisibilité glissa doucement, révélant les deux adultes qui regardait Harry avec tristesse.

"- Ah ! Papa ! Maman ! Vous m'avez suivi ! " s'exclama Adrien

" - C'est qui eux Adrien ? " demanda Harry

" - Mon papa et ma Maman. " répondit Adrien

" - Ah d'accord. Pourquoi ils sont en train de pleurer ?

- Je sais pas ! "

Adrien et Harry fixèrent les deux parents avec une mine d'interrogation.

"- Je.. Je suis ton père.. La femme à côté de moi c'est ta mère Harry.. " bégaya James.

" - J'ai pas de papa, ni de maman. " répondit Harry dans un ton sec.

" - J-Je t'assure que c'est vrai Harry. " répond James qui avait honte de lui.

" - Mais je vous dis que j'ai pas de papa et de maman, C'est Ilanya qui s'occupe de moi ! " s'énerva Harry, il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de menteur

" - C-C'est difficile à dire Harry Mais je suis vraiment ton père... C-Comment dire.. N-nous t'avons oublier..Dans cette chambre..Seul...Pour s'occuper d'Adrien..Pour qu'il a une enfance facile.. " avoua James en laissant couler les larmes.

" - ...

- Hé sa veut dire qu'il est mon petit frère et mon jumeaux ? " demanda Adrien qui ne comprenait rien.

" - H-Heu.. Oui.

- Super ! Pas vrai Harry ? " Dit Adrien dans un ton joyeux et fait un grand sourire .

"- ..Oui. " souffla Harry.

Adrien fit un câlin à Harry et Harry le serra très fort.

"- Nous sommes désolé Harry...

- Maman, Papa, c'est pas bien d'oublier Harry, il a du se sentir tout seul ! Vilain papa et maman ! " dit Adrien en regardant ses parents d'un air méchant.

" - Adrien ! " cria Lily

" - Mais quoi c'est vrai papa ! Vous avez qu'a pas oublier Harry ! Nah !

- ... "

Harry fixa ses parents, il se sentait vide, il avait un papa et une maman, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas...

Adrien, il y a juste mon frère qui m'aime, avec Ilanya et Néo [ La peluche ] .

Il doit partir, Harry doit partir, parce que personne ne l'aime. Seul, il se sent seul encore, ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps, la peur, la solitude, le tristesse, l'envahi.

Il leva la tête, ses yeux était devenu vide, plus d'étincelle de joie, plus rien, juste des yeux vagues, des yeux sombres, il vit son frère, son gentil frère le défendre, son frère l'aimait, il n'était pas seul.

Mais il doit partir, Harry ne peut plus rester ici, sinon son papa et sa maman vont être en colère et le frapper.

" - Grand frère... " souffla Harry à Adrien.

Adrien se retourna vers Harry

"- Oui ? " demanda Adrien

" - Grand frère.. Je ne peux plus rester, tu sais, je suis plus mature même si j'ai 5 ans. Je t'aime grand frère, depuis que tu es là, j'ai été très content. Je t'aime... Adieu.. Ou à bientôt..

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ?! "

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, son frère, ses affaires, tout, il disparaissaient lentement, il partait en fumée, Harry, on ne voyait plus ses pieds, pourtant il s'approche, il est devant Adrien, en train de pleurer.

"- Je t'aime grand frère. "

Sa voix était un murmure, pourtant cristalline et douce, Harry s'approcha encore, il prit le visage de Adrien entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur la bouche, Adrien encore plus surpris, il sentait une petite vague de chaleur venir en lui et Harry disparut, il ne resta plus rien.

Adrien éclata un sanglot.

" - HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY ! " Cria Adrien en commençant à pleurer.

Adrien pleura, pleura tout son soul, Il se sentait vide, comme si sa moitié disparaissait..

Les deux parents hoquetèrent, ils étaient surpris, triste, leurs fils vient de disparaître, sous leurs yeux, était-ce une âme ? un esprit ? leur fils était mort ? Et que ceci n'était autre qu'une âme ? Ils s'en voulaient , tout était de leur faute, Lily éclata un autre sanglot, James laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Harry laissa la Famille Potter en dépression.

**- 25 Août 1985 - Quelque part dans Londre -**

Un enfant de 5 ans venait d'apparaître dans une ruelle avec une valise à côté de lui, cet Enfant pleurait.

La peluche qu'il tenait se transformait en humain, il avait les cheveux longs et argentés avec un dégrader de noir vers la fin, jeune, grand et mince, un homme bien bâti, des yeux Azur avec des reflets verts.

"- N-Néo.. Hic.. " pleura Harry.

" - Harry,Ne pleure plus. " fit ledit Néo.

Harry sécha ses larmes mais ils menacèrent encore de couler.

"- Harry, es-tu prêt a affronter ton destin ? " demanda l'homme.

Harry hocha la tête.

"- Nous irons dans le monde moldu, il ne faut pas qu'il te retrouve, après tout, tu es aussi l'héritier de Merlin, les 4 fondateurs et des Deathangel, tu es riche, sa ne sera pas un problème de trouver un appartement.

- Datangel ?

- Non, Deathangel, une ancienne famille, il semblerait que tu es le seul a avoir hérité de leurs sang, Potter avait leur sang mais ne le savait surement pas.

- D'accord Néo.

- Prend moi la main et on y va. "

Néo pris la valise et Harry pris la main de Néo.

Ils disparurent dans un plop pour réapparaître dans une ruelle dans un monde moldu. Néo changea leurs vêtements d'un coup de main et sortir, ils allèrent chercher une agence immobilière.

Arrivés à leur nouvel appartement, ils s'installèrent.

"- Harry, à partir de maintenant, tu vas apprendre la magie sans baguette mais version plus compliquée, bien sûr,tu continues ton entraînement habituel. Tu vas travailler dur jusqu'à t'es 11 ans, as-tu compris ?

- Vui Néo.

- Bien. "

**- 10 Septembre 1990 - Londe Moldu - 7 Wing's Alley -**

"- Néoooo ! " cria Harry

" - Hm ?

- C'est toi qui a bu mon lait, avoue-le !

- Non non, je t'assure... !

- Mouais, c'est sa. Tu montre une aura menteuse !

- Oui, j'avoue c'est moi. " avoua Néo.

" - Aha ! Pour la peine tu vas aller acheter le lait après !

- Non.

- Mais...

- Pas question.

- Tss. "

Harry a maintenant 10 ans, mal grès son jeune âge, il a une maturité d'entre 14 ans - 16/17 ans. Et mal grès ses gamineries, il reste calme et tranquille, il est devenu très puissant même s'il fait toujours quelques crises.

Son physique a bien changer aussi, il est toujours aussi efféminé, ses cheveux long fait croire à une fille.

"- Harry. " finit par dire Néo.

" - Hm ?

- Aujourd'hui,tu as 10 ans,j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

- Oui ? "

Harry s'approcha de Néo, il le fixa dans les yeux, Néo était sérieux.

"- Lorsque tu auras 11 ans,tu vas surement rencontrer ton frère à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te découvrent, surtout pour le vieux fou.

- Vieux fou ?

- Albus Dumbledore, un vrai manipulateur sous une façade de gentillesse. Bref, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, je dois changer d'apparence ?

- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin, change juste de sexe, vu que tu as reçu ce don, tu deviendras une fille, sous le nom d'Arya Prohertt-Deathangel.

- ..Bien. Arya ? Prohertt ? Tu m'aurais pas donner un autre nom ? " demanda Harry en levant un sourcil

" - Si mais, si tu déplace les lettres, sa te donnera Harry Potter. Veux-tu toujours changer ?

- Non, j'aurais du réfléchir, que je suis idiot. Mais, pourquoi Deathangel ?

- Parce que tu en es l'héritier.

- Ah..

- Bien, à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu deviennes une fille pour connaître tout sur elle afin de bien t'intégrer.

- D'accord.

- Pour commencer, je veux que tu te concentre et que tu t'imagine en fille.

- Bien. "

Harry ferma les yeux et s'imagina en fille, de bonnes formes, des cheveux plus longs et soyeux, les beaux yeux verts émeraudes... Harry se sentit tordre dans le ventre, il avait mal et laissa échapper un petit cri.

"- Calme toi Harry, c'est tout à fait normal. Concentre toi. "

Après 5 minutes,

Harry s'est changé en Arya Prohertt-Deathangel, les cheveux était plus longs qu'avant, plus bouclés à la fin, ils brillaient de reflets d'or et de châtain, des grands yeux émeraudes aux reflets d'or, de longs cils, un visage adouci, fin et droit, un corps avec de bonne forme, ni trop gros, ni trop maigre.

"- C'est bon Néo ? "

Sa voix s'est adoucie, une fille parfaite.

"- Oui Arya.

- Bien, il faut que je commence à m'habituer.. Ma magie change t-elle ?

- Non, elle reste la même.

- Bien. Hm..

- Veux-tu dire autre chose ?

- Je peux aller surveiller les Potter ?

- ... Tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait hier ?

- Mais..

- Aujourd'hui c'est caméra surveillance modifiée. De plus tu n'es pas prête à te transformer, hier était un coup de chance, tu t'es évanouie il y a quelques jours.

- Tss. Et sinon, quand reviendrais-je un garçon ?

- Vers 13 Ans peut être..

- Grmm! " grommela Harry qui n'aimait pas cette idée de devenir une fille et en plus il ne peut pas aller voir son frère pour se réconforter !

En effet, Harry surveille la famille Potter depuis qu'il est parti avec Néo.

**- 31 Juillet 1991 - Londre Moldu - 7 Wing's Alley -**

Un Hibou arriva avec une lettre, elle tapota la fenêtre.

Arya ouvrit le fenêtre et pris la lettre, elle caresse avec douceur le plumage de l'hibou et il s'envola.

La lettre venait de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit et la lit.

_" COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore ( Vieux sénile pensa Harry )_

_(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef,Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher Mrs Prohertt-Deathangel,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mrs Prohertt-Deathangel, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Directrice adjointe "_

Arya sorti un parchemin et une plume et écrit.

"- Hedwige ! " cria Harry

Un hibou blanc arriva, celle ci mordilla l'oreille de Arya affectueusement. Arya caressa son hibou et accrocha la lettre.

"- Apporte sa à Poudlard s'il te plaît. " souffla Harry à l'hibou.

L'hibou s'envola dans un hululement joyeux.

"- Néo,J'ai reçu ma lettre de poudlard.

- Bien,Allons sur le chemin de traverse pour tes fournitures alors.

- Oui. "

Harry/Arya et Néo se changèrent en façon Sorcier et transplanèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur.

Ils entrent, toutes les personnes présente se tut et fixèrent la jeune fille. Il y eu des sifflements et des mignonnes puis retourne dans leur bavardage.

"- Que puis-je faire puis-je faire pour vous ?

- C'est juste pour aller au Chemin de Traverse.

- Je vois,une nouvelle à Poudlard. Suivez moi. "

Harry/Arya et Néo suivent l'homme nommé Tom, une fois fait, Néo et Arya avancèrent dans le chemin de traverse, il y eu aussi des sifflements de la part d'autre jeunes et encore des mignonnes envers Arya.

"- Nous devrions aller récupérer de l'argent à Gringott.

- Je n'ai pas de compte..

- Si si,bien sûr que si,on a juste pas la clef,on va faire le test de l'héritage pour savoir tu vas avoir accès à quelles coffres.

- D'accord. "

Ils se dirigèrent vers Gringott et y entrèrent, Arya fut impressionnée mais ne le montre pas. Elle put lire aussi :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Ils se dirigèrent vers un Gobelin. Le Gobelin les fixa.

"- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- C'est pour le test d'héritage pour savoir quelle sont les coffres qu'elle possède, elle est héritière de plusieurs coffres je pense. " répondit Néo.

" - Bien bien ! Attendez. "

Le Gobelin disparut et revient avec des parchemins, il semblait excité, il posa un parchemin et une plume.

" - écrivez votre nom et sa apparaît tout seul. C'est un parchemin héritage et vérité. "

Arya regarda Néo, inquiète, elle se demande elle écrit quelle prénom. Néo lui dit peu importe, sa donne le même résultat.

Arya écrit ' Arya Gabrielle Prohertt ' l'écriture était rouge sang, elle vit qu'elle avait une coupure sur la main, le parchemin fait apparaître des noms.

_" Nom : Arya Gabrielle Prohertt-Deathangel Harry Gabriel Potter_

_Parents : Lily Evans Potter - James Potter_

_Sang Héritage : Deathangel,Potter,Evans,Serpentard,Serdaigle,Gryff ondor,Poufsouffle,Merlin,Black,Andrew's,Rand,Carlo w [etc..etc.]_

_Héritière des Coffres suivants :_

_- Coffre des Potter : 713_

_- Coffre des Evans : 714_

_- Coffre des Deathangel : 1_

_- Coffre de Merlin : 61_

_- Coffre de Salazar Serpentard : 123_

_- Coffre de Godric Gryffondor : 419_

_- Coffre de Helga Poufsouffle : 326_

_- Coffre de Rowena Serdaigle : 278_

_- Coffre des Andrew's : 654_

_- Coffre des Rand : 569_

_- Coffre des Carlow : 211_

_- Coffre des Black : 678_

_- Coffre des (...)_

_[ etc etc ] "_

Arya arqua un sourcil étonné. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tout ces coffres.

Les yeux du Gobelins s'étincelèrent .

"- En voilà une grande héritière,surtout des Deathangel,moi qui croyait qui n'en existait plus.. ! " s'exclama le gobelin.

" - Voici les clés de tout vos coffres "

Le gobelin sortit plein de clés et une boîte pour les mettre à l'intérieur.

"- Néo,c'est qui au juste les Deathangel ? " demanda Harry en prenant la boîte.

"- La famille la plus riche du monde,malheureusement,elle a été décimée,cela va faire 200 Ans qu'il n'y a plus de Deathangel

- Je vois..

- Tu veux retiré l'argent de quelle coffre ?

- Deathangel. "

Arya se retourna vers le gobelin qui était en train de regarder la liste des coffres avec excitation.

" Excusez moi, j'aimerai retirer de l'argent sur les Deathangel.

- Bien bien ! Ragnok ! "

Un autre gobelin apparut.

" - Veuillez amenez l'héritière des Deathangel dans leur coffre.

- Deathangel ?! Hm,Oui oui.,Suivez moi. "

Arya et Néo suivirent Ragnok et arriva sur le chemin avec les wagons. Ils s'assirent dedans et le wagon descendit de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond.

Apparemment, plus c'est profond, plus c'est ancien et riche . Arrivé à destination, Néo eut envie de vomir.

"- Il faut le sang de l'héritière pour changer les protections et les lié avec vous. "

Arya tend le bras au Gobelin, le gobelin fit une égratignure avec un couteau et pris le sang qui coulait dans un bol pour faire des sortes de pentagrammes sur les protections.

**10 minute plus tard.**

"- Bien, vous êtes protéger par l'héritage, ainsi que les protections, le coffre ne s'ouvrira qu'à vous, et uniquement à vous. Il manque juste la clef.

- Bien, tenez et puis-je savoir le système de l'argent déjà ? " demanda Harry

" - Oui oui, 1 gaillon d'or équivaut à 17 mornilles d'argent qui équivaut 493 noises de bronze.

- Je vois. "

Arya ouvrit le coffre et écarquilla les yeux face à la montagne d'argent qu'il y a, de plus, tout était bien ordonné, d'un côté il y avait l'argent, de l'autre côté des livres anciens, des armes, des armures, etc.

"- Magnifique. "

Arya entra dans la salle,elle était chaleureuse et accueillante . Elle secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et retira l'argent dans sa bourse sans fond, au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'arrêta.

"- Je pense que sa pourrait suffire.

- Largement. " répondit Néo.

"- Bref,J'ai pas du tout l'impression que sa a baissé.

- En effet. " acquiesca Néo.

Arya et Néo sortirent de la salle et laissa le Gobelin refermer le coffre.

"- Aussi, Ragnok, je voudrais que vous m'informez si quelqu'un voudrait entrer dans mon coffre, si vous recevez de lettre indiquant que j'accepte ou que mon écriture est similaire, envoyez moi un hibou.

On ne sais jamais ce qui peut se passer.

- Bien, d'ailleurs, il y a eu une personne qui a voulu accéder à vos coffres récemment, c'était il y a quelque jours.

- Oh qui était-ce ? " demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

" - Albus Dumbledore.

- ... "

**POV HARRY/ARYA**

ce " foutu vieux fou " d'après Néo, a essayer de me dérober de l'argent, c'est tout a fait possible, après tout, lorsqu'on commence une guerre, il faut toujours avoir beaucoup de ressource, et tout ceci vient de l'argent..

Il a du vérifier les listes des élèves qu'entreront les premières années. Il a du voir le nom de Deathangel, à la rentrée, il voudra surement m'avoir dans sa poche.

Maintenant que j'y pense,Il y avait aussi le nom des Potter,à ce que je sache,Ils sont riche.. .. Oh non !

**FIN POV**

Ils arrivèrent à destination.

"- Ragnok ; Puis-je avoir la liste des retrait ou des versements du compte Potter ? " demanda Harry

" - Oui,Suivez moi. "

Ils entrèrent dans un salon, Ragnork apporta les dossiers.

Arya regarda :

"_ Versement vers d'autre coffres :_

_- 100 million de Gaillon vers le coffre des Dumbledore. [ Cause : Aide financière ]_

_- 20 million de Gaillon vers le coffre des Weasley. [ Cause : Aide financières entre amis ]_

_- 10 million de Gaillon vers le coffres Dursley : [ Cause : élever Harry et Adrien Potter pendant les missions des James et Lily Potter ]_ "

Arya fronça les sourcils, Adrien n'a pas d'ami avec de Weasley, Arya a observer Adrien depuis 5 ans sous forme d'animaux ou bien elle a envoyé des caméras de surveillance modifiées étant donné qu'à 5 ans elle ne pouvait pas se transformer...

Il est maltraité chez les Dursley.

Dumbledore n'a pas besoin d'aide financière,il est riche..

_" __Retirement du coffre :_

_- 20 000 Gaillon par James Potter le 29/07/1991_ ( Surement pour la rentrée,Mais c'est beaucoup..Surement des choses de qualités. pensa Arya )

_- 200 000 Gaillon par Lily Potter le 1/01/1991 _( froncement de sourcils d'Arya,Lily Potter n'est jamais aller à Gringott )

_- 10 000 Gaillon par James Potter le 31/07/1984 _( Sa,sa date ! )

_( etc ) "_

Arya sentait la colère monter peu à peu, elle a surveillé la famille Potter, jamais au grand jamais, Lily Potter n'est allé à Gringott. Elle avait peur des Gobelins je crois.

_" __Tuteurs magique d'Adrien et Harry Potter :_

_- James et Lily Potter._

_- Albus Dumbledore ( 19/01/1991 ) "_

Arya senti la colère envahir en elle, depuis quand il est son tuteur magique ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle a suivi tout leurs mouvement sous caméras modifiés ou sous forme animal.

"- Pourrais-je avoir ma fiche aussi ?

- Certainement. "

Le Gobelin part et reviens avec des fiches. Arya les pris et regarda celle des Deathangel :

_" __Versement vers d'autre coffres :_

_- Aucun _

_Versements tentés sans confirmations - en Attente :_

_- 300 million de Gaillons vers les Dumbledore _( Froncement de Sourcils d'Arya )_ "_

**( Ce vieux fou a oser essayer ! pensa Arya )**

_" __Retirement du coffre :_

_- 50 000 Gaillon par Arya Gabrielle Prohertt-Deathangel Harry James Potter le 31/07/1991 "_

**( Au moins il a pas tenté ! pensa Arya )**

_"__ Tuteurs magique d'Arya Gabrielle Prohertt-Deathangel__ :_

_- Albus Dumbledore ( 30/07/1991 ) "_

**( IL L'A FAIT ! CE VIEUX SHNOCK L'A FAIT ! s'écria Arya intérieurement )**

Arya Explosa.

"- Ragnok, je n'ai aucun tuteur magique, je n'ai jamais tenté de verser ne serait-ce qu'un noise vers les Dumbledore, sur toute mes fiches il est marqué que Albus Dumbledore est mon tuteur, Or, C'est faux. "

Ragnok fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais vous nous avez envoyer une lettre. " répliqua le gobelin.

" - J'en ai jamais écrit une. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir envoyer quoi que ce soit en direction de Gringott.

Je vois, Attendez s'il vous plaît. " finit par dire le gobelin.

Un coup de baguette magique et le nom disparaît sur toute les fiches.

"- Aussi,Ragnok,il ya un problème chez les Potter.

- Ah ? Qu'il y a t-il ? " demanda le gobelin

" - D'abord, j'aimerais savoir, pour le versement de Gaillons vers Les Dumbledores , Weasley et Dursley, les Potter sont-il venu sur place ?

- Non, ils ont envoyer une lettre. " répondit Ragnok.

" - ... Pour le retirement de Lily potter, avez vous recu une lettre ?

- En effet. " affirma le gobelin.

" - Pour les tuteurs magique, avez vous aussi reçu une lettre ?

- Oui. " aquiesca le gobelin.

" - Je vois.. Veuillez me croire,mais.. "

* * *

_à suivre..._

* * *

_Je poste le chapitre 2 vu que je l'avais terminer. Le reste des chapitres seront peut être 1 chapitre tout les deux jours._

_Chapitre non corrigé, en cours de correction._

_Review ?_

PS : La scène du Bisou entre Adrien et Harry,J'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

Quand Harry dit " Je t'aime " c'est une déclaration d'amour fraternelle :')

* * *

**_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes ( Pas inscrits )_**

_**Silver K. :**_ Merci !

_**nepheria4** _: Il est peut être puissant, mais il reste fragile et faible encore vu qu'il est petit.

_**adenoide :**_** [ Review Chapitre 1 ]** J'hésite ! Pour tout te dire, j'hésite de faire d'Harry un horcruxe ! **[ Review chapitre 2 ]** En effet, mais les Potter font bien trop confiance au ledit citronné ! Le Pairing entre Adrien et Harry n'est pas définitif :)

_**Kalenna**_ : Merci :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**/!\ NOTE A LIRE AVANT ! /!\**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent...**_

_**1) Il y a trop de fautes :**_

_**Ma bêta est en train de la corriger :)**_

_**2) Ce n'est pas assez réaliste et il n'y a pas d'intérêt , C'est du " foufou " ou quoi que ce soit :**_

_**J'avais aussi précisé que c'était exagéré,que c'est tirer par les cheveux et que sa ne colle pas mais alors pas du tout . J'ai une imagination très étrange donc sa ne tient pas la route.**_

_**3) Ryry devient trop puissant :**_

_**Je le sais,je l'ai préciser aussi,J'aime beaucoup quand les persos sont super puissants et qu'ils épatent tout le monde après. Mais sa ne veut pas dire que Harry est totalement invincible 24h/24h.**_

_**Il aura des crises vu que c'est trop de magie dans un petit corps. Il sera inconscient pour plusieurs jours,Dans ces moments là,Tout le monde peut le tuer.**_

_**Ce n'est pas parce que il peut souhaiter de mourir quand il le veut que sa empêche les autres de le tuer.**_

_**4) Dans les chapitres précédents... **_

_**Pour le cas du fait que Harry devient une fille dans ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite,Il redeviendra un garçon. J'ai bien préciser que mon imagination est étrange alors préparez vous à n'importe quoi.**_

_**Pour le zozotage,Je sais même plus comment on parle l'âge de 5 ans.. Donc désolé si c'est exagéré.**_

_**5) En ce qui concerne caractère..**_

_**En ce qui concerne les caractères des personnages,ils seront légèrement modifiés,Ensuite je ne connais Harry Potter qu'à partir de fanfic,En ce moment je lis le premier tome...**_

* * *

_**Titre : Enfant de la magie**_

**_Auteur : Elyya_**

**_Rating : T..Je crois._**

**_Pairing : Harry x Tom/Voldy [ Dans longtemps ] Adrien x Draco..etc._**

**_Disclamer : Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Certains personnages & Lieux et quelques sorts m'appartiennent,Donc si vous retrouvez des choses que vous ne reconnaissez pas,j'ai inventé._**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien, tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre. Ilanya, une elfe de maison, s'occupait de lui, Harry apprit à faire de la magie, à lire, et autre. Un jour de Noël,Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin._**

_**NOTE :**_

" - ... " **= Parler**

**( ... ) = Penser**

[...]** = HS**

**/.../ = Fourchelangue.**

**/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\**

* * *

_"- Aussi,Ragnok,il ya un problème chez les Potter._

_- Ah ? Qu'il y a t-il ? " demanda le gobelin_

_" - D'abord, j'aimerais savoir, pour le versement de Gaillons vers Les Dumbledores , Weasley et Dursley, les Potter sont-il venu sur place ?_

_- Non, ils ont envoyer une lettre. " répondit Ragnok._

_" - ... Pour le retirement de Lily potter, avez vous reçu une lettre ?_

_- En effet. " affirma le gobelin._

_" - Pour les tuteurs magique, avez vous aussi reçu une lettre ?_

_- Oui. " aquiesca le gobelin._

_" - Je vois.. Veuillez me croire,mais.. "_

* * *

**_Chapitre III_**

"- Je vois...Veuillez me croire mais c'est impossible que les potters vous ont envoyer une lettre. "

Froncement de sourcils de Ragnok

" - Oh ? " répondit Ragnok.

" - Oui, j'ai surveillé la famille Potter depuis mes 5 ans sous forme d'animal ou bien j'ai envoyer des caméras moldus pour les surveiller.

James Potter et Lily Potter n'ont jamais verser une noise aux autre coffres. Lily Potter n'a jamais retirer 200 mille gaillons le Premier Janvier 1991.

James et Lily n'ont jamais accepté le fait que Dumbledore sois aussi un Tuteur, avez vous les lettres ? je peux vous prouver que ce n'est pas eux qui ont écrite les lettres.

" - Ah heu.. Oui oui. "

Ragnok part et reviens avec les lettres demandés.

Néo, qui était à part depuis un bon moment, suivait tout, effectivement, Albus Dumbledore est un vil manipulateur, il faudra que Néo la surveille même à Poudlard.. !

Arya prend les lettres, les met dans un ordre en faisant un cercle et ce met au centre, Elle leva les mains.

" - Revelio écrito. "

Une lumière blanche apparaît et les lettres s'enlève pour former un seul mot, le mot volait, au dessus de toute les lettres on pouvait voir : ' Albus Dumbledore '

" - Ceci est la preuve que toute les lettres sont écrite par lui. Pouvez vous enlever aussi ? "

Le gobelin était surpris.

" - Ah heu.. Oui oui, certainement. " acquiesa le gobelin toujours aussi surpris.

Un coup de main et les noms disparaissent.

"- Pour ce qui est versement, je ne peux pas récupérer l'argent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, prenez l'argent qui manque dans le coffre des Deathangel.

- Bien. "

- Ensuite, veuillez bloquer l'accès du compte à Albus Dumbledore ou quiconque, juste les Potter et moi-même pouvons utiliser le coffre, en ce qui concerne mes coffres, je suis la seule à pouvoir y accéder.

" - Bien. "

Arya soupira. Il va aussi falloir demander une émancipiation si elle ne veut pas que Dumbledore tente quoi que ce soit sur elle afin d'accéder dans les coffres en utilisant des sortilèges, comme un Imperium ou autre..

" Ragnok, j'aimerais faire une émancipation, j'étais anciennement une Potter.

- Je vois. Gripsec ! "

Un gobelin apparut .

" - Mademoiselle Deathangel souhaiterait faire une émancipation .

- Bien bien, tenez mademoiselle, il ya les informations, procédures à effectuer ainsi qu'une brochure. Je vous enverrai ensuite un hibou dans quelques jours pour terminer. "dit Gripsec en tendant plein de documents.

" - Bien . " répondit Harry.

Ragnok rangea les papiers et dirigea Arya et Néo vers la sortie lorsqu'ils avaient fini, les deux gobelins raconta aussi tout ce qui venait de passer aux autres gobelins qui était excité qu'il y ait encore une Deathangel.

Ils étaient tous déçu par les Dumbledore.

Arya sorta de Gringott et s'étira discrètement.

" On commence par quoi ? " demanda Néo.

" - Le prêt à porter. " répondit Harry

" - D'accord et je te paye une glace chez Florian et des livres en plus de Fleury pour ton anniversaire . " sourit Néo.

Arya souris,Elle était contente.

"- Ah et pour la liste ,tiens :

**_COLLÈGE POUDLARD—ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_**

**_Uniforme_**

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:_

_1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

**_Livres et manuels_**

**_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:_**

_Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), __**par Miranda Fauconnette**_

_Histoire de la magie,__** par Bathilda Tourdesac**_

_Magie théorique, __**par Adalbert Lasornette**_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants,__** par Emeric G . Changé**_

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, __**par Phyllida Augirolle**_

_Potions magiques, __**par Arsenius Beaulitron**_

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, __**par Norbert Dragonneau**_

_Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, __**par Quentin Jentremble.**_

**_Fournitures_**

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_1 télescope 1 balance en cuivre_

**_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._**

**_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._**

- Peux tu m'acheter un balai, j'en veux un quand même. Et aussi les fournitures sauf la baguette pendant ce temps ?

- Pas de problème. à tous à l'heure. "

Néo partit et Arya entra dans le prêt à porter.

" - Bonjou... Oh mais tu es jolie toi !

- Merci.

- C'est pour Poudlard ?

- En effet.

- Bien, assis toi à côté du garçon blond là. "

Arya fixa le garçon en question, il avait les cheveux blond presque blanc, des yeux orages aux reflets bleues, Arya se demande pourquoi il a les yeux grand ouvert.

Arya s'assied à côté du garçon.

_**POV DRACO**_

Draco Malfoy, Noble sang-pur, futur serpentard, attendait ses robes, jusqu'à qu'il entende quelque chose.

"- Bonjou... Oh mais tu es jolie toi !

- Merci.

- C'est pour Poudlard ?

- En effet.

- Bien, assis toi à côté du garçon blond là. "

... Le blond là à un nom, non mais elle se prend pour qui cette vieille, elle dit à tout le monde qu'ils sont beaux, je paris qu'elle est pas si jo...

MON DIEU UN ANGE ! De bonne forme, un bon visage et plein d'autre, vraiment une beauté ! La beauté incarnée ! STOP ! Faut pas que je fantasme maintenant.. et en plus elle à l'air intelligente.

Mon dieu elle s'assit à côté de moi, ah.. Aller faut l'aborder.

_**FIN POV**_

"- Salut. " commença Draco.

" - Salut. " répondit Harry.

" - Tu t'appelles comment ? " demanda Draco.

" - Arya Prohertt-Deathangel.

- Prohertt ? Deathangel ?!

- Oui, il y a un problème ?

- Non, je savais pas que il restait des Deathangel et je ne connais pas de Prohertt

- D'accord, et toi ?

- Draco Malfoy. Enchanté.

- Moi de même ! "

Arya souris, Malfoy fond sous son sourire.

" - Tu penses que tu seras dans quelle maison ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

- Serpentard ! Tout ma famille a été à serpentard.

- Je vois. Moi je ne sais pas du tout.

- Et sinon... "

Draco ne put dire autre, Mme Guipure s'occupait des mesures de Arya, une fois finie, Arya payait. Draco se dépêcha de faire de même et suivi Arya, ils parlèrent tout les deux et en sortant du magasin, un homme attendait Draco, il avait les cheveux long, il était pâle, avait les même cheveux que Draco et les yeux gris.

" - Arya,Je te présente mon père Lucius Malfoy.

- Enchanté Monsieur. "

Arya se baissa pour faire une courbette.

"- Enchanté. Tu as rencontré une fille bien élevé Draco. Quelle est son nom ?

- Je m'appelle Arya Prohertt-Deathangel. "

Lucius failli s'étouffer et regarda la fille comme si elle était un trésor très rare.

"- Deathangel ?

- Oui. Je suis la dernière.

- Enchantée .

- Moi de même Monsieur Malfoy. "

Et tout deux se serrèrent les mains.

C'est à ce moment que Néo arriva, vu comment il était imposant et beau, toutes les femmes gloussa au moment où il apparaît.

Même le grand Lucius Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée.

"- C'est fait Arya. Tout est bon ?

- Oui Néo, on peut y aller. "

Néo scruta les deux hommes derrière elle.

" - Qui sont-ils ?

- Draco et Lucius Malfoy.

- Je vois. On peux y aller, il reste juste tes livres, ta baguette, ton animal.

- Parfait. Aurevoir Draco,Aurevoir ,Passez une bonne journée. "

Sur cette phrase, Néo et Arya parte en direction de Fleury & Bott laissant derrière eux des Malfoy excité qui discutèrent sur la dernière Deathangel.

Entrant dans Fleury et Bott, il choisissent vite leurs livres et des livres en bonus, ensuite ils allèrent à la ménagerie magique.

" - J'ai déjà Hedwige et Whyte ( un Phénix blanc ) et les autres sont en libertés. Je n'ai plus besoin d'oiseau. Et je veux prendre autre chose que ceux qu'ils ont demandés;

- Bien, choisis ce que tu veux du moment que c'est discret. "

Arya entendait tout les animaux parler puis elle arrive dans le coin des serpents.

Elle entendait les dires de chaque.

_/- J'ai faiiiiiiim..._

_- Hé toi, ne m'écrase pas !_

_- Qu'on ouvre sssssette cage pour que je m'enfuisssssse._

_- Moi je veux mordre une perssssssonne.. /_

Et plein d'autre sifflements. Elle en avait marre, ne pouvait il pas arrêter de parler ?

Arya Siffla en Fourchelangue.

_- / SILENCE ! /_

Tous les serpents se tut et fixa la jeune fille.

Elle siffla encore en fourchelangue.

_-/ Qui est un serpent élémentaire ?_

_- Nous. /_

Arya se tourna et vite 4 cage , c'était dur de trouver des serpents élémentaires, c'est un miracle qu'il y en a.

_-/ Dîtes moi vos éléments._

_- je sssssuis l'air /_ dit un serpent blanc/bleue claire aux yeux blancs.

_-/ je sssssuis la Terre /_dit un serpent vert pomme/émeraude aux yeux vert/dorés.

_-/ Je ssssssuis l'eau /_dit un serpent bleue azur aux yeux Bleue mer.

_-/ Je sssssuis le Feu /_ dit un serpent rouge à rayures noirs aux yeux rouge/orange.

Arya les scruta.

_- / Ssssssa vous dit de venir avec moi ?/_

Les serpents hochèrent la tête.

_- / Bien,je vous récupère après,je ne peux pas ouvrir la cage._

_Qui est un serpent vénimeux et magique ?_

_- Moi Misssss. /_

Arya se retourna et fait face à un serpent mauve aux yeux dorés.

_/- Bien,que tu dis de venir avec moi ?_

_- Avec plassssir petite humaine._

_- Bien,attendez moi. /_

Arya vit que les autres serpents était déçus. Il aurait bien acheter toute la clique mais elle doit attendre d'être libre.

_/ Avis à toussss, je viendrais vous chercher, une fois que je ssssserais libre, je ne peux prendre que 5 sssserpents, mais dans quelques mois, je viendrais tousss vous chercher. "/_

Les serpents étaient content. Arya se dirige vers la vendeuse.

"- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je veux prendre les 4 serpents élémentaires et le serpent vénimeux et magique, le mauve là. "

La vendeuse écarquilla les yeux.

"- Heu oui, certainement, cela vous coûtera cher.

- Pas de problème.

- Je vais vous chercher une cage..

- Pas besoin,il seront sur moi. " coupa Harry

" - Mais c'est très dangereux mademoiselle et..

- Je vous dis que ils seront sur moi. " coupa encore une fois Harry d'un ton froid et glacial.

La vendeuse se dépêcha, elle ouvrit les cages et Arya tend les deux bras aux serpents par terre, la vendeuse poussa un cri de peur, mais Arya n'en n'avait que faire d'elle.

Les serpents s'enroula autour des bras de Arya dont un au cou.

" - Combien le tout ?

- H-Heu, 1 000 Gaillon le tout.. " bégaya la vendeuse.

" - Cher. " dit-elle en arquant un sourcil, mais après tous, ce sont des serpents rares . " tenez "

Arya déposa la bourse et sorta. Néo, qui attendait dehors, la fixa.

" Tu devrai demander à tes serpents de devenir invisible.

- Oh,c'est vrai. _/ " pouvez vous mettre invisible ? " /_

-_ / CCCCertainement /_

Et les serpents deviennent invisible. Ils marchèrent vers Florian pour une glace et se détendre.

"- Allons chercher ta baguette.

- J'en ai vraiment besoin ?

- Oui.

- Bien,allons y. "

Arya et Néo se levèrent et partent en direction Ollivander's. Arrivés, ils ouvrent la porte et attenda devant le comptoire.

"- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. C'est pour ma première baguette et pour Néo aussi. "

Ollivander leva un sourcil

"- Monsieur n'a pas de baguette ?

- Non, j'utilise la magie sans baguette.

- Je vois, Mademoiselle, votre nom ? " demanda Ollivander.

" - Arya Prohertt-Deathangel.

- Deathangel ?! " s'exclama Ollivander.

Ollivander s'étouffa.

"- Oui.

- Hm. Très bien,on commence par qui ?

- Par moi. " répondit Harry.

" - Très bien, droitière ou gauchère ?

- Droite.

- Bien, approchez. "

Arya s'approche et fait les mesures avec son mètre ruban.

" - Essayez celui ci : Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5

centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. "

Arya prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement. Mais Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.

" - Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible, Essayez... "

à peine Arya l'a pris que Ollivander reprend vite la baguette. Ils en essayèrent beaucoup, au final, Ollivander's alla chercher une boite, elle l'ouvrit, Il y avait une baguette, mais à côté, il devait avoir une deuxième, mais la place était vide.

Voici une combinaison unique, Bois de Chêne rouge, Plume de phénix argent, Crin de licorne noir, 27,5 centimètres,Difficile à manier, très souple, essayer.

Arya prit la baguette et sentit une vague de chaleur, elle fait quelque mouvement et des étincelles apparaît. Ollivander écarquilla les yeux.

"- Félicitation ! C'est tout de même assez étrange..

- Qu'il y a t'il d'étrange ?

- Et bien vous savez, la plume du phénix d'argent, il a un jumeaux, un phénix d'or, le phénix d'or nous a donner une plume et la baguette que vous posséder a un jumeaux, je l'ai vendu à M. Potter il y a quelques jours, Bois de Chêne Blanc, Plume de phénix d'or, Crin de licorne, 28 centimètre, Facile à manier et très souple.

Mais c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier,alors occupez vous en bien. "

Arya sourit, son frère avait sa baguette jumelle.

Arya se retourna et fixa Néo.

"- à ton tour Néo.

- En effet. "

Néo s'approcha. Ollivander prend les mesures

"- Droitier ou gaucher ?

- Droitier.

- Bien. "

Ollivander lui donna une baguette.

"- Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y, essayez "

Néo fait un léger mouvement mais rien n'apparaît, Ollivander aracha la baguette

"- Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier,Essayez. "

Néo fait un autre mouvement mais rien n'apparaît,Ollivander pris une autre baguette et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'il prend une boîte ancienne avec une forme d'une sorte dragon argenté dessus.

"- Voici une baguette très spéciale, elle possède beaucoup,beaucoup de composant. Bois d'Acajou, écaille de dragon d'argent,Crin de licorne, poudre de fée, cheveux de centaure, poudre d'elfe, écaille de serpent argenté, plume de phénix, 30 centimètre,Difficile à Manier,Dur. Essayez "

Néo fit un mouvement et des étincelles apparaît.

"- Fascinant ! Très fascinant !

- Qu'il y a t-il de fascinant ?

- Cette baguette n'a pas de propriétaire depuis 1 millénaire, Il a des composants beaucoup trop puissants. C'est un baguette très précieuse ! "

Néo pensa, surement du fait qu'en lui se trouve des esprits d'elfes, centaure, fée, licorne, serpent, phénix, dragon fusionnés en un seul esprit.

" - Bien. "

Néo et Harry posa l'argent et sortirent.

" - Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda Harry.

" - 16h.

- Rentrons.

- Bien. "

**- 28 Août 1991 - 7 Wing's Alley -**

Arya était en train de parler avec ses serpents quand un hululement se fait entendre, Arya, qui était assise se leva et pris la lettre.

_" Bonjour Mlle. Prohertt-Deathangel.,_

_Votre demande de émancipation a été validée,Il ne reste que quelques formulaires._  
_Veuillez venir à Gringott le 31 Août à 14h._

_Gripsec. "_

Arya sourit, elle va bientôt être libre.

Arya sourit et se réinstalla sur le canapé,Elle caressa ses serpents,à cet instant,Néo entra dans la pièce.

"- Bonjour Arya, pourquoi souris-tu comme sa ?

- Je vais bientôt être libre.

- Je vois. "

**- 31 Août 1991 - 14h00 - Gringott - Salon n° 7 -**

" - Bien le bonjour Miss Prohertt-Deathangel.

- Ravie de vous revoir Gripsec.

- Bien, voici les formulaires qui reste à remplir.. "

Arya pris les formulaires et les remplis puis signe.

**Après 1 h de paperasse...**

"- Miss Prohertt-Deathangel, vous êtes définitivement et officiellement émancipé.

- Merci bien. Puis-je avoir la liste des possessions ? Je vais devoir habité dans le monde magique.. " demanda Harry.

" - Certainement. Voici la liste ".

Gripsec fit un cercle avec sa baguette et un gros parchemin apparaît. Gripsec la prit et la tendit à Harry.

Harry prit le parchemin et le déroula, c'était une longue liste.

Il choisit le manoir des Deathangel, elle est cachée sous un sort d'invisibilité et bien protégée depuis des siècles. Il va falloir piquer quelques elfes de maison à Poudlard, histoire d'embêter Dumby !

Harry et Néo sortirent de Gringott et transplanèrent chez eux.

" - Demain, Nous allons à Poudlard.

- En effet, Je me demande combien de temps vais-je pouvoir rester. Il faut que je pique des elfes de maison à Dumby.

- Pourquoi tu les lui piques ? " demanda Néo avec un sourcil levé.

" - Histoire de l'embêter. "

Néo rit.

"- Non sérieusement Arya.

- J'en ai besoin pour le manoir, Il est surement très vieux et plein de poussière, en plus j'ai promis aux serpents de la ménagerire de tous les prendre. "

Néo s'étouffa.

" - Tous ?

- Tous. "

Néo secoua la tête, Harry n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

" - Va faire ta valise Arya, il ne faut pas que tu rates le train non plus juste parce que tu as oublier de faire ta valise.

- Oui oui m'sieur ! " plaisanta Harry.

Néo secoua la tête encore une fois pendant qu'Harry rit.

Ils partirent faire leurs valise pour Poudlard.

* * *

_à suivre._

_Prochain chapitre, Il y aura la répartition, la rencontre avec Adrien. _

_Devinez dans quelle maison sera Harry ! :D_

_Chapitre non corrigé, en cours de correction._

**_/!\ C'est plus court que les chapitres précédents mais j'ai l'imagination qui m'échappe ! Le prochain sera plus long ! /!\_**

_Review ?_

* * *

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme !**_

_**val3ri3**_: Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les fics où Harry a un jumeau et que Dumby est un vilain bubus !

* * *

**EDIT DU 7/09/13 : Les chapitres sortiront 1 fois ou 2 par semaine, étant donnée avec la rentrée, j'ai moins de temps. Je me suis trouvée une bêta aussi, donc les chapitres seront bientôt corrigés ^^ je répond bientôt aux reviews, bref, juste pour vous prévenir.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**/!\ NOTE A LIRE AVANT ! /!\**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent...**_

_**1) Il y a trop de fautes :**_

_**Ce chapitre est corrigé. Merci à **_

_**2) Ce n'est pas assez réaliste et il n'y a pas d'intérêt , C'est du " foufou " ou quoi que ce soit :**_

_**J'avais aussi précisé que c'était exagéré,que c'est tirer par les cheveux et que sa ne colle pas mais alors pas du tout . J'ai une imagination très étrange donc sa ne tient pas la route.**_

_**3) Ryry devient trop puissant :**_

_**Je le sais,je l'ai préciser aussi, j'aime beaucoup quand les persos sont super puissants et qu'ils épatent tout le monde après. Mais sa ne veut pas dire que Harry est totalement invincible 24h/24h.**_

_**Il aura des crises vu que c'est trop de magie dans un petit corps. Il sera inconscient pour plusieurs jours,Dans ces moments là,Tout le monde peut le tuer.**_

_**Ce n'est pas parce que il peut souhaiter de mourir quand il le veut que sa empêche les autres de le tuer.**_

_**4) Dans les chapitres précédents...**_

_**Pour le cas du fait que Harry devient une fille dans ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite, il redeviendra un garçon. J'ai bien préciser que mon imagination est étrange alors préparez vous à n'importe quoi.**_

_**5) En ce qui concerne caractère..**_

_**En ce qui concerne les caractères des personnages,ils seront légèrement modifiés,Ensuite je ne connais Harry Potter qu'à partir de fanfic,En ce moment je lis le deuxième tome..**_

* * *

_**Titre : Enfant de la magie**_

**_Auteur : Elyya_**

**_Rating : T..Je crois._**

**_Pairing : Harry x Tom/Voldy ; Adrien x Draco..Etc._**

**_Disclamer : Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Certains personnages & Lieux et quelques sorts m'appartiennent,Donc si vous retrouvez des choses que vous ne reconnaissez pas,j'ai inventé._**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien, tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre. Ilanya, une elfe de maison, s'occupait de lui, Harry apprit à faire de la magie, à lire, et autre. Un jour de Noël,Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin._**

_**NOTE :**_

" - ... " **= Parler**

**( ... ) = Penser**

[...]** = HS**

**/.../ = Fourchelangue.**

**/!\ Ce chapitre ressemblera un peu aux moments du tome 1 /!\**

* * *

_Harry et Néo sortirent de Gringott et transplanèrent chez eux._

_" - Demain, Nous allons à Poudlard._

_- En effet, Je me demande combien de temps vais-je pouvoir rester. Il faut que je pique des elfes de maison à Dumby._

_- Pourquoi tu les lui piques ? " demanda Néo avec un sourcil levé._

_" - Histoire de l'embêter. "_

_Néo rit._

_"- Non sérieusement Arya._

_- J'en ai besoin pour le manoir, Il est surement très vieux et plein de poussière, en plus j'ai promis aux serpents de la ménagerire de tous les prendre. "_

_Néo s'étouffa._

_" - Tous ?_

_- Tous. "_

_Néo secoua la tête, Harry n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_" - Va faire ta valise Arya, il ne faut pas que tu rates le train non plus juste parce que tu as oublier de faire ta valise._

_- Oui oui m'sieur ! " plaisanta Harry._

_Néo secoua la tête encore une fois pendant qu'Harry rit._

_Ils partirent faire leurs valise pour Poudlard._

* * *

**_Chapitre IV_**

_**- 1er Septembre 1991 - Gare King's Cross - 10h35 -**_

Néo et Harry arrivèrent à King's Cross et se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 ¾. Ils foncèrent droit dans le mur pour se retrouver sur le quai devant la locomotive du Poudlard Express.

" - Quelle heure est-il s'il te plaît ? " demanda Harry

" - 10h30, je vais transplaner directement à Poudlard. " répondit Néo.

"- D'accord, je vais me chercher un compartiment vide.

- Bien, bon voyage !

- Toi aussi, bon transplanage ! "

Néo disparut dans un " Plop " et Harry chercha un compartiment, il avança vers le fond, ignorant les sifflements des autres, et entra dans un compartiment vide.

Harry sourit et alla s'installer. Après s'être bien installé, il prit un livre sur la magie ancienne et commença à lire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets roux et des yeux noisettes assez clair. C'était son frère pensa Harry, Adrien.

Pendant qu'Harry le fixait, le jeune homme avait la bouche ouverte et ses yeux grands ouverts. Drôle de tête rigola Harry intérieurement.

" - H-Harry ? "

Harry fixait son frère droit dans les yeux, soulagé qu'il se souvienne de lui.

" - Ais-je l'air d'un homme ?

- N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. T-Tu ressembles juste à quelqu'un que je connais... " bafouilla Adrien.

Harry sourit mais il était plutôt inquiété par la mine de son frère. Il semblait moins joyeux qu'avant, triste, morne, glauque peut être ? Est-ce à cause de lui ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas dévoiler sa couverture dès le premier jour et demanda:

" - Qui es-tu ?

- Ah ! Désolé, je ne m'étais pas présenté, quel idiot je fais ! " s'exclama Adrien et se frappant le front .

" - Je m'appelle Adrien Potter ! Enchanté, vous êtes ? " finit Adrien dans un sourire charmeur.

" - Enchantée Adrien, tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, je m'appelle Arya Prohertt-Deathangel. " dit Harry en répondant à son sourire et en tendant sa main.

Adrien lui serra la main.

"- Je peux m'installer ici ? " demanda Adrien hésitant.

" - Bien sûr. " répondit Harry en souriant.

Adrien poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'installa.

5 minutes plus tard, 3 touffes rousses apparaissaient. Il y avait deux jumeaux et un élève d'à peu près leur âge malgrès sa grande taille.

" - Géant " chuchota Adrien vers Harry, celui ci lui répondit avec un sourire.

" - Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ? " demanda l'un des jumeaux.

" - Bien sûr " répondit Harry.

Harry mettait en marche son cerveau, ils étaient roux, des taches de rousseurs et plusieurs... Les Weasley !

" - Sinon, vous êtes ? " demanda Adrien.

" - Nous c'est Fred et George...

- ...Les grands blagueurs de Poudlard...

- ...De cette année, lui le petiot grand là..

- ...C'est notre petit frère..

- ...Ron le grand idiot.. "

" - Hey ! " S'exclama ledit idiot.

" - Nous sommes les frères Weasley ! " finirent en coeur les deux jumeaux.

Le grand idio-... Pardon, Ron soupira devant le spectacle de ses frères pendant que les deux personnes qui occupaient le compartiment pouffèrent.

" - Et sinon, vous êtes ? " demanda Ron.

" - Arya Prohertt-Deathangel ! Enchantée Ron. " dit Harry en souriant.

" - Deathangel ?! " s'exclama Ron. Les deux jumeaux, eux, soupirèrent devant le comportement de leur petit frère, ce n'était qu'un nom d'une très grande lignée après tout.

" - Moi c'est Adrien Potter, enchanté. " répondit Adrien en souriant.

" - Potter ?! Le Potter ?! Le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Vous-savez-qui ?! " s'écria Ron les yeux grands ouverts et plein d'étoiles, et une bouche formant un " O ". Les deux jumeaux pouffèrent à l'attitude de leur frère, mais semblaient quand même surpris de parler au " Survivant ".

" - Hm.. oui.. ? " finit par dire Adrien.

" - WOW ! J'y crois pas ! " répondit Ron avec des yeux illuminés.

" - Calme toi le rouquin. " coupa une voix froide.

" - Si tu nous colles et prétend être ami avec nous juste parce qu'on est célèbre ou autre, que tu ne nous apprécie pas pour notre juste valeur, que nous sommes juste des trésors rares, la porte est par là bas. " finit Harry d'un ton sec, dur et froid accompagné d'un regard, promettant mille tortures, qui ferait frissoner un dragon.

" - H-Heu.. O-Oui. " souffla timidement Ron, apeuré.

" - Allons allons jeune demoiselle..

- ..Ne terrorisez pas notre jeune..

- ...Imbécile de frère...

- ...Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle..

- ...Et puis ce n'est pas tout les jours...

- ...Qu'on voit deux célébrités...

- ...Alors pardonnez donc...

- ... Cet imbécile de Ron.. ! " finirent les deux jumeaux.

Ron rougit de honte mais fut content que ses frères le défende.

Harry et Adrien se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers les 3 frères.

" - D'accord. " fut leur seule réponse.

Harry se remit à lire tandis que Adrien, Ron, George et Fred commencèrent à parler ensemble.

" - Et sinon, vous pensez être dans quelle maison ? " demanda Ron

"- Aucune idée ! Peut être Gryffondor comme chaque Potter.. " répondit Adrien " et Harry serait surement avec moi... " murmura t-il pour lui même, Harry était le seul à l'avoir entendu et sourit intérieurement.

" - Moi non plus, aucune idée. " répondit Harry.

" - J'espère être à Gryffondor ! " stressa Ron sous le regard goguenard de ses deux frères.

Et tous se mirent à rire de bon coeur et à discuter.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une fille avec d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

"- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien" , dit la fille

" - Non, désolé " répondit Adrien.

" - Sinon, moi c'est Hermione Granger ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.

Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie.

J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. " dit Hermione très rapidement.

Les deux jumeaux Weasley rigolèrent .

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? " demanda Hermione.

" - Tu parles..

- ...Beaucoup trop vite...

- ... C'est très drôle ! " répondirent les deux jumeaux devant une Hermione qui rougit de honte.

" - Excusez moi.. " répondit Hermione

" - Ce n'est rien. " répondit Harry.

" - Et vous ? " demanda Hermione.

" - Moi c'est Ron Weasley, les deux jumeaux qui se sont moqué de toi, ce sont mes frères.. Désolé, ils aiment embêter du monde.. " répondit Ron.

" - Moi c'est Adrien Potter. " dit Adrien.

" - C'est vrai ?" s'exclama Hermione. " Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la magie moderne, Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire et Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle. "

" - Heu..? " dit Adrien.

" - Du calme Hermione " sourit Harry. " Moi c'est Arya Prohertt-Deathangel. " répondit-il sous le regard interrogateur de Hermione.

"- Deathangel ?! Vraiment ?! " s'exclama encore plus Hermione.

" J'aurais jamais cru qu'il en restaient ! J'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur les plus grandes et anciennes familles de sorcellerie !

On parle même de cette famille dans Histoire de la Magie ! Que ce soit moderne ou ancienne ! " dit une Hermione toute excitée.

" - Hermione, je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Ron, si tu nous colles Adrien et Moi, et prétend être notre amie juste parce qu'on est célèbres ou autre, que tu ne nous apprécie pas pour notre juste valeur, que nous sommes juste des trésors rares, la porte est par là bas. " dit Harry d'un ton sec et froid.

"- Oui. Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment excitée d'aller à Poudlard.. " répondit Hermione " ..et me faire des amies.. " murmura Hermione pour elle même, personne ne l'entendit, à part peut être Harry.

" - Bien, sinon enchantée Hermione ! " sourit Harry en tendant la main que Hermione prit avec plaisir.

" - Bon, je dois y aller, je dois aller aider Neville à chercher son crapaud ! Salut ! " finit Hermione et sortant du compartiment.

Le groupe se remit à leurs occupations.

Une voix retentit alors dans le train :

"- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. "

Ils laissèrent leurs bagages et rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre.

L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner le groupe. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et une grosse voix se fit entendre :

"- Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi. "

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

"- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! "

Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur de la forêt interdite. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, renifla à plusieurs reprises.

"- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant. "

Il y eut alors un grand " Oooooh ! " sous le regard amusé de Harry, Adrien lui restait impassible.

Au loin, Harry aperçut Draco Malfoy, il restait impassible mais avait une lueur impressionnée et excitée dans ses yeux, ce qui amusa encore plus Harry.

L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir.

De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

"- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive. "

Harry et Adrien partagèrent leurs barque avec un Draco Malfoy qui fixait Harry et un certain Blaise Zabini qui fixait aussi Harry sous le regard de Adrien qui semblait jaloux.

Ron, Neville et Hermione partagèrent leur barque avec une certaine Hannah Abbot.

"- Tout le monde est casé ? " cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. " Alors, EN AVANT ! "

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre.

Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.

"- Baissez la tête, "dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, Harry pensa qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa tête. Pendant ce temps, les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc.

Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

"- Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? "dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié.

"- Trevor ! " s'écria le dit " toi, là-bas " en tendant les mains.

Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château.

Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

"- Tout le monde est là ? "demanda Hagrid. " Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?"

Neville acquiesa et le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensèrent aussitôt Harry et Adrien en même temps.

"- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année" annonça Hagrid.

"- Merci, Hagrid" dit la sorcière," je m'en occupe. "

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir.

Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierres, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense hall au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année.

Harry et Adrien entendaient la rumeur de centaines de voix qui leur parvenaient à travers une porte située sur la droite.

Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

"- Bienvenue à Poudlard, "dit le professeur McGonagall. " Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante.

Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille." **( Non.. Sans blague, avec ce vieux fou ? pensa Harry )** "Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. "**( HAHA ! Dit dans l'ordre qu'elle préfère, pensa Harry )** "Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des siècles des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan.

Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points." **( Et quoi ? Je paris qu'elle favorise sa propre maison ! pensa Harry )** "

A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur."**( Je paris que Dumby fera tout pour que ce soit Gryffondor cette année ! pensa Harry )** "J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Maintenant, attendez-moi en silence. "

Le professeur McGonagall quitta la salle.

" - Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? "demanda un Ron stressé qui était sur la gauche d'Adrien.

" - On doit poser sur notre tête un vieux chapeau qui va choisir notre maison, c'est écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. " répondit Arya sous les soupirs de soulagement de la plupart des élèves.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry, Adrien et Ron. Harry se retourna et resta impassible alors que les autres étaient bouches baies ou encore un peu effrayés.

Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer.

L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança:

"- Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

"- Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? "répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise.

" Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?"

Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année, personne ne disait mot, quand une voix féminine s'éleva.

" - Nous sommes des premières années, le professeur McGonagall nous a dit d'attendre ici " répondit Arya sous les regards de respect des autres.

" - Je vois. J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle" dit le moine. "C'était ma maison, dans le temps"

"- Allons-y, maintenant" dit une voix brusque." La cérémonie va commencer. "

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.

"- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi." dit le professeur aux élèves.

Ils franchirent la double porte qui donnait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique.

Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or.

Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs.

Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

"- Un plafond magique.. " murmura Harry sous le regard interogateur d'Adrien.

"- C'est un plafond magique," murmura Harry à Adrien." Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. C'est écrit dans L'Histoire de Poudlard. "

Les élèves avaient du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. Ils avaient plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui, il sentait le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, il ferma immédiatement son esprit et sentit quelque chose se cogner face à son mur, de son côté, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu.

Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total.

Puis, tout à coup. le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

"- Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau !" murmura Ron." Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure ! "

Harry rigola intérieurement, ce qu'il peut être idiot et naïf, mais bon, lui aussi l'était..

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

"- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah ! "

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

"-** POUFSOUFFLE !** " cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle.

Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

"-Bones, Susan !

- **POUFSOUFFLE** ! "cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

" - Boot, Terry ! "appela le professeur McGonagall.

"- **SERDAIGLE** ! "cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor.

Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée. Bullstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard.

" - Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

- **POUFSOUFFLE** ! "

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Adrien remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider et en parla à Harry, celui ci répondit que c'était tout à fait normal.

"- Granger, Hermione ! "

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

"-** SERDAIGLE** ! " cria le chapeau.

Hermione, satisfaite, descendit du tabouret, enleva le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles.

Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider.

Enfin, il cria: " **POUFSOUFFLE**. " Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacGonagall sous les éclats de rire.  
Lorsque Draco fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria:

" - **SERPENTARD** ! "

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.

"- Moon... Nott... "Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ».

"- Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... Potter, Adrien ! "

Lorsque Adrien sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

" - Elle a bien dit Potter ? "

" - Le Adrien Potter ? "

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Adrien eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

_" - Ho Ho ! Que vois-je ?! Le frère de l'enfant de la magie !_

_- L'enfant de la magie ?_

_- Oui, tu découvriras cela bientôt.._

_- Ah.._

_- Sinon, tu as beaucoup de courage.. Mais tu veux te venger pour ton frère.. Mais tu es aussi très travailleur.. En aucun cas, tu ne sera poufsouffle. Alors, Gryffondor ? Serpentard ? Serdaigle ?_

_- J-Je ne sais pas.. Je veux êtres dans la même maison que mon frère.._

_- Je ne l'ai pas encore eu._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'il est ici ?!_

_- Bien sûr! Alors.. Gryffondor, n'est pas bon finalement, Tu as certes beaucoup de courage, mais ta vengeance ne sera pas la bienvenue chez les gryffon._

_De plus, Dumbledore, ce directeur m'a obligé à t'envoyer chez les gryffon. Moi je suis pas d'accord._

_- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Godric t'a dit de ne jamais mentir._

_- Oh oh ! Ingénieux ! Merci bien ! C'est décidé, tu penses très rapidement !_** SERDAIGLE** ! "

Le mot retentit dans la salle et Adrien enleva son chapeau, et avança vers la table des serdaigles qui étaient tout content.

Hermione avait gentiment laissé une place pour lui. Les gryffondors eux, étaient déçus de ne pas avoir eu Potter avec eux.

Dumbledore de son côté n'était pas du tout content, il jura mille tortures à ce maudit chapeau! il ne pourrait pas manipuler son arme tranquillement ! espérons que Deathangel sera à Gryffondor, se dit-il.

" - Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! " cria Professeur McGonagall. " Bon, alors suivante.. " Le professeur s'étouffa sous les regards surpris de la grande salle.. " P-Prohertt-D-D-Deathangel... Arya "

Tous s'exclamèrent, des murmures s'élevèrent de partout, même des fantômes, les Deathangels, les plus riches du monde, la plus ancienne famille soricière, la plus puissante famille datant encore plus loin que l'époque de Merlin. Harry sortit du rang et avança avec légèreté et grâce vers le choixpeau devant tout les regards des autres, il mit le chapeau et tout devint noir..

" _- Bonjour enfant de la magie._

_- Bien le bonjour, que t'as dit Dumbledore ?_

_- Perspicace ! Il vous veut à Gryffondor._

_- Alors mettez moi où vous voulez à part Gryffondor._

_- Pourtant, vous avez le courage du gryffondor, enfin, vous avez de tout. Mais peut être Serdaigle serait mieux._

_- Je vois.. Je voudrais bien surveiller mon frère, mais je voudrais bien aller à Serpentard.. Histoire de l'énerver._

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres, enfant de notre mère.. !_** SERPENTARD ! "**

Le mot retenti dans la salle et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, les serpentards s'exclamèrent et firent du bruit.

Harry enleva son chapeau et sourit. Il se dirigea vers la table des serpents.

**POV DUMBLEDORE**

Ce maudit chapeau a osé me désobéir ! Adrien devait être à Gryffondor ! Pas Serdaigle ! En plus s'il est à Serdaigle, je dois me montrer encore plus prudent ! Il ne se laissera pas facilement manipulé.. Maudit chapeau !

Voyons voir avec Deathangel, si elle va à Gryffondor, je pourrais au moins l'avoir pour banque..

En plus elle va surement se montrer prudente vu qu'elle a remarqué que j'ai mis que j'étais son tuteur magique.. !

" **SERPENTARD !** "

Q-Quoi ?! SERPENTARD ?! Mais c'est pire que Serdaigle ! Satané chapeau de malheur.. ! Tu vas me le payer !

**FIN POV**

Harry s'assied à côté de Draco et il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir.

Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça :

"- **GRYFFONDOR** ! "

Celui ci fut soulagé et partit rejoindre ses frères, sans le chapeau bien évidement.

Et le dernier, Zabini, Blaise, fut envoyer à Serpentard.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, le visage rayonnant, sous ses airs de gentil vieux papy, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de tous nous manipuler se dit Harry.

" - Bienvenue, "dit-il d'un ton doux pour faire bonne impression. " Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! Bon Appétit ! "

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie.

" - Il est pas cinglé ce vieux fou ? franchement.. ! " souffla Harry pendant qu'il se servait à manger.

" - Oh ? Toi une Deathangel, une ancienne famille de la lumière est contre le chef ? " ricana une certaine Pansy Parkirson

Harry fixa Pansy avec un air froid et dur.

" - Moi ? Avec ce vieux fou ? Ce vil manipulateur sous ses airs de gentils papy ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Moi, dans le camps de ce vieux cinglé ? Faut pas rêver ! Mon ancienne famille est grise, ni " noir " ni " blanc ". " répondit Harry avec une pointe de colère.

" - Ok..ok.. " répondit Pansy avec une pointe de peur.

"- Sinon, re-bonjour Arya. " dit soudainement une voix.

Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à un blond aux yeux orages. Draco Malfoy pensa Harry. Celui ci souriait et Harry répondit à son sourire.

" - Bien le bonjour Draco. " répondit Harry.

" - Vous vous connaissez déjà ? " demanda Pansy

" - Oui et .. " répondit Draco quand soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître un homme mince, l'air jeune et séducteur, des longs cheveux argentés avec un dégradé de noir de jais vers les pointes, des yeux azurs avec une légère pointe de vert. Toutes les filles de la salle poussèrent un soupire d'admiration, il était tellement beau que certaines tombèrent immédiatement amoureuse.

"- Excusez-moi de mon retard Professeur Dumbledore. " dit le jeune homme.

" - Ce n'est rien, je comptais vous présenter à la fin du repas étant donné que vous n'étiez pas là. Qu'avez vous eu ? " demanda Dumbledore.

" - Un petit accident, rien de grave. " répondit le jeune homme.

" - Bien. Avis à tous " dit Dumbledore en se levant et faisant signe à l'homme de s'approcher.

" Cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de DCFM ( Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ). Je vous pris de bien accueillir votre nouveau professeur, il se nomme Néo Prohertt. "

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers Arya, étant donné que son nom était composé de deux noms " Prohertt " et " Deathangel " ils regardèrent d'abord Néo puis Arya et puis encore Néo et Arya..

" - Vous vous demandez si on est de la même famille ? Oui, Néo est mon père adoptif. " dit Arya, sa voix retentit dans la salle, il y eu un grand silence.

Et tous reparlèrent dans des murmures, en mangeant, sur Arya et Néo.

Adrien, lui, fixait Harry, n'écoutant pas Hermione.

**( Elle ressemble tant à Harry.. Pourquoi ais-je l'impression de me sentir complet à côté d'Arya ? Pourtant, Harry n'est pas une fille.. Harry.. Où es-tu ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à Poudlard ? Le choixpeau 'ma t'il dit un mensonge ? Ou bien était-ce une illusion.. ou une âme errante comme le dit père et mère.. Je suis seul, si seul.. )**

Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, il mit en place son visage et son ton de vieux bon et gentil papy.

"- Ma petite Arya,** ( Grimace de Harry intérieurement, Comment peut-il oser m'appeler " ma petite " ?! pensa Harry )** veux-tu bien venir me voir après le repas ? " demanda t-il en souriant.

_à suivre.._

**_Reviews ?_**

**_Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? :D_**

**_C'est un chapitre plus long que les autres :3_**

**_Chapitre corrigé par jfkVoldi ! Merci encore ! :D_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

**mise rouge** : Merci ! :D

**adenoide** : Ouaip ;)

**denispotter** : Désolé si sa va trop vite :x ! Oui il y aura de nouveaux personnages x')

**dims** : Un couple intéressant, mais je compte faire un Yaoi :x

**adenoide ( review chap 4 ) :** Certes, certes, mais il pense aussi surtout à comment pouvoir l'utiliser ;) En ce qui concerne la suite, si Néo viendra ou pas, tu verras :P

**Lima17** : Oui ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**/!\ NOTE A LIRE AVANT ! /!\**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent...**_

_**1) Il y a trop de fautes :**_

_Chapitre corrigé, merci à Yaoi no Yue_

_**2) Ce n'est pas assez réaliste et il n'y a pas d'intérêt , C'est du " foufou " ou quoi que ce soit :**_

_J'avais aussi précisé que c'était exagéré,que c'est tirer par les cheveux et que sa ne colle pas mais alors pas du tout . J'ai une imagination très étrange donc sa ne tient pas la route._

_**3) Ryry devient trop puissant :**_

_Je le sais,je l'ai préciser aussi, j'aime beaucoup quand les persos sont super puissants et qu'ils épatent tout le monde après. Mais sa ne veut pas dire que Harry est totalement invincible 24h/24h._

_Il aura des crises vu que c'est trop de magie dans un petit corps. Il sera inconscient pour plusieurs jours,Dans ces moments là,Tout le monde peut le tuer._

_Ce n'est pas parce que il peut souhaiter de mourir quand il le veut que sa empêche les autres de le tuer._

_**4) Dans les chapitres précédents...**_

_Pour le cas du fait que Harry devient une fille dans ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite, il redeviendra un garçon. J'ai bien préciser que mon imagination est étrange alors préparez vous à n'importe quoi._

_**5) En ce qui concerne caractère..**_

_En ce qui concerne les caractères des personnages, ils seront soit légèrement modifiés, soit complètement. Ensuite je ne connais Harry Potter qu'à partir de fanfic, En ce moment je lis le deuxième tome.._

* * *

_**Titre : Enfant de la magie**_

**_Auteur : Elyya_**

**_Rating : T..Je crois._**

**_Pairing : Harry x Tom/LV, Adrien x Draco..Etc._**

**_Disclamer : Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Certains personnages & Lieux et quelques sorts m'appartiennent,Donc si vous retrouvez des choses que vous ne reconnaissez pas,j'ai inventé._**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien, tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre. Ilanya, une elfe de maison, s'occupait de lui, Harry apprit à faire de la magie, à lire, et autre. Un jour de Noël,Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin._**

_**NOTE :**_

" - ... " **= Parler**

**( ... ) = Penser**

[...]** = HS**

**/.../ = Fourchelangue.**

* * *

_[...]_

_" Cette année, nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de DCFM ( Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ). Je vous pris de bien accueillir votre nouveau professeur, il se nomme Néo Prohertt. "_

_Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers Arya, étant donné que son nom était composé de deux noms " Prohertt " et " Deathangel " ils regardèrent d'abord Néo puis Arya et puis encore Néo et Arya.._

_" - Vous vous demandez si on est de la même famille ? Oui, Néo est mon père adoptif. " dit Arya, sa voix retentit dans la salle, il y eu un grand silence._

_Et tous reparlèrent dans des murmures, en mangeant, sur Arya et Néo._

_Adrien, lui, fixait Harry, n'écoutant pas Hermione._

**_( Il ressemble tant à Harry.. Pourquoi ais-je l'impression de me sentir complet à côté d'Arya ? Pourtant, Harry n'est pas une fille.. Harry.. Où es-tu ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à Poudlard ? Le choixpeau 'ma t'il dit un mensonge ? Ou bien était-ce une illusion.. ou une âme errante comme le dit père et mère.. Je suis seul, si seul.. )_**

_Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, il mit en place son visage et son ton de vieux bon et gentil papy._

_"- Ma petite Arya,__** ( Grimace de Harry intérieurement, Comment peut-il oser m'appeler " ma petite " ?! pensa Harry )**__ veux-tu bien venir me voir après le repas ? " demanda t-il en souriant._

* * *

_**Chapitre V**_

Harry fixa Dumbledore, **( qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ce vieux ? )** qu'est-ce que ce vieux voulait-il encore? Non mais franchement ! Dès le premier jour !

" Pourquoi le ferais-je ? " Répondit Harry pendant que Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils, on pouvait entendre les murmures choqués des autres après qu'elle eu répondu

" Hé bien, c'est assez personnel, vous ne voudrez pas que tout le monde entendent n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Dumby avec un sourire.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous suivrais ! Si cela est personnel, parlez en à Néo ! " Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

" Mais, j'ai besoin de vous pour vous cont-.. pour vous demander quelque chose de privé ! " Répondit rapidement Dumby, il se sentit mal à l'aise, il avait failli dévoiler ses véritables intentions.

" Non c'est non, ou bien Néo vient avec moi ! " Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils** ( pour vous cont- ? Contrôler hein ? Pff ! )**

" Mais c'est entre vous et moi ! " Insista Dumbledore.

" Pas question ! Soit vous restez seul au monde dans votre stupide bureau, soit Néo vient avec moi ! " S'écria Harry énervé, n'étant pas du genre super patient.. Surtout quand il s'agisait du citronné.

Il y eu beaucoup de hoquet choqué dans la grande salle, Dumbledore avait les yeux grands ouverts.

**( Comment cette stupide gamine a pu me désobéir, Moi, le grand Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur- en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers ! Par Merlin ! Elle va m'obéir oui ?! pensa Dumby )**

Soudain, un éclair d'idée passa dans la tête du vieux sénile...

Pardon, de notre très cher directeur, il sourit malicieusement dans sa tête, son idée est simple, menacer la gamine d'envoyer son père à Azkaban en l'accusant de faux meurtres, ou bien de l'enfermer dans les cachots pendant qu'il manipulerait la gamine en disant qu'il s'était enfuit et ainsi de suite... !

Huhuhu.. ! Comme tu es intelligent Albus !

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il allait le regretter, il avait fait le mauvais choix...

" Bien, bien ! Le professeur Prohertt viendra. " Finit par répondre Dumbledore en souriant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, louche !

" Que dire d'autre ? Oh ! " Dit Dumbledore avant de se retourner " A partir de cette année, nous allons présenter à tous les élèves de première année leurs futurs professeurs. " Annonça-t-il et tous les professeurs s'approchchèrent.

" Comme professeurs vous avez :

*** Mme. McGonagall, professeure de métamorphoses et directrice des Gryffondors.**

*** Mr. Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges et directeur des Serdaigles.**

*** Mme. Chourave, professeure de botanique et directrice des Poufsouffles.**

*** Mr. Snape, professeur de potions et directeur des Serpentards.**

*** Mr. Binns, professeur d'histoire de la magie.**

*** Mr. Brûlopot, professeur des soins aux créatures magiques.**

*** Mr. Prohertt, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**

*** Mme. Trelawney, professeure de divination accompagné parfois du centaure Firenze.**

*** Mr. Vector, professeur d'arithmancie.**

*** Mme. Sinistra, professeure d'astronomie.**

*** Mr. Quirrell, professeur d'études moldus.**

*** Mme. Bibine, professeure de vol sur balais.**

et enfin,

*** Mr. Babbling, professeur d'études des runes.**

Les premères années n'auront pas, pour l'instant**,les professeurs Vector, Babbling, Quirrell, Trelawney et Brûlopo**t. De plus, vous rencontrerez aussi ** , notre bibliothécaire de Poudlard, , l'infirmière, Rusard, le concierge ainsi que sa chatte Miss Teigne, Hagrid, le Gardien et moi-même, le Directeur.**

Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école.

Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège.

Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours.

La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine.

Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxiè me étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. " Finit Dumby en souriant.

Des murmures se font dans la salle concernant le couloir interdit.

" Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! " S'enthousiasma le vieux fou.

Harry se figea, il n'était pas sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que ?! Il veut nous tuer nos oreilles ?!

" C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore ce vieux ?! " Demanda Harry à voix haute.

Toute la table des Serpentards pouffèrent à la remarque de la première année.

" Bien lancer ! " Répondit Draco, Harry se tourna vers Draco et celui-ci lui sourit.

" Chacun chantera sur son air préféré." Prononça Dumbledore. " Allons-y ! "

Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie.

Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort

" - Ah, la musique, " dit Dumbledore en applaudissant. " Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Le couvre-feu est à 23 heures. Et maintenant, au lit. "

" Elle est surtout faite pour nous tuer nos oreilles fragiles ! " Grommela Harry.

Tout les élèves sortirent et rejoignirent leurs maisons respectives. Harry, accompagné de Néo, chercha le bureau du directeur, Harry menait la marche.

Au bout de une demi heure, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille.

" Hum... Arya, la prochaine fois, je mènerai la cadence.. " Dit subitement Néo.

" Pourquoi ? J'ai été bien plus rapide que les autres fois ! " Répondit Harry, outré.

En effet, Harry n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, et se débrouillait toujours pour se perdre.  
La dernière fois, il s'était perdu dans une forêt dangereuse, mais au bout de une semaine, il était ressortit en parfaite santé avec des animaux qui le respectaient...

Allez savoir pourquoi ? Néo était amusé par son sens de l'orientation, et puis, ce n'était pas très grave un petit séjour d'une semaine dans une forêt, il était l'enfant de la nature, autrement dit, plutôt sauvage et " naturel " donc s'adapterait très bien à la forêt.

Néo soupira.

" Certes, mais ici, on a pas autant de temps qu'avant. "

Harry fit une moue.

" Oui, bon.. Dumby nous attend donc.. Mot-de-passe ! " Répliqua finalement Harry.

" Oui oui.. " Il regarda la gargouille " _Bonbon au citron_ "

La gargouille se déplaca , laissant place à un chemin menant vers le bureau.

" Même le mot de passe est _idiot_. " soupira Harry.

" En effet. " Approuva Néo.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau pour faire face à un Dumby impatient et en colère.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?! Je croyais que vous connaissez le chemin Néo ! " Gronda presque Dumby.

" Ce n'est aucunement ma faute, si Arya n'a aucun sens d'orientation. " Répondit calmement Néo.

" Hey ! " Cria Harry, vexé.

Dumbledore fixa la jeune fille puis Néo.

" Bref, retournons à nos citrons."** ( Citron ? Encore ? Franchement ! Il n'est pas sérieux du tout. pensa Harry )** " Ma petite Arya, j'ai vu que tu as remarqué que je me suis proposé comme tuteur magique sur toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et je me demande pourquoi ? J'ai Néo et je suis émancipée, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un tuteur magique !

- Certes, mais j'ai bien peur que Néo sera débordé de travail avec son emplois étant professeur de DCFM.

- Et alors ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je ne suis pas vos petits jouets ! " Gronda Harry, lassé

" MLLE. DEATHANGEL ! " Cria Dumby, rouge de colère.

" C'est PROHERTT-DEATHANGEL VIEUX SHNOCK ! " Cria encore plus fort Harry, totalement en colère.

" VOUS L'AUREZ VOULU DEMOISELLE ! " Cria Dumby avec un sourire sadique, un claquement de doigt et Néo vola dans les airs, attaché un couteau volant près de sa gorge.

Harry resta impassible mais le citronné ne fit pas attention.

" Alors petite impertinente, vous allez maintenant m'obéir ou votre " père " sera envoyer à Azkaban. " Sourit malicieusement Dumby.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait à Azkaban, il n'a rien fait. " Siffla Harry d'une voix froide.

"Certes, certes, mais avec quelques fausses accusations de ma part, votre père serait en mauvaise posture.. Plus qu'il l'est déjà.. "

" Vous n'y arriverez pas. " Coupa Harry.

" Pourquoi jeune fille ? " Interrogea le fourbe directeur avec un sourire hypocrite.

" Pour ceci. "

C'était à ce moment là que Néo fut derrière un Dumby choqué avec un couteau magique sous la gorge.

" - Mon père n'est pas n'importe qui. " Déclara Harry.

" - VOTRE PERE VIENT DE COMETTRE UN CRIME ! IL DEVRAIT ALLER A AZKABAN ! " Cria Dumby tout rouge de colère et d'humiliation.

" - Non. Car VOUS avez commencé à NOUS menacer, puis VOUS avez voulu me faire chanter, et VOUS avez eu envie de l'envoyer à Azkaban avec de FAUSSES ACCUSATIONS. "

" - RENVOYER ! VOTRE PERE EST RENVOYER ! " Cria plus fort Dumby, encore plus pourpre qu'il pouvait l'être.

" Impossible. Tous trouveraient bizarre que vous renvoyez un professeur sans preuves. "

" Impertinente ! " Grommela Dumby pour lui même.

A ce moment là un phénix de feu apparu par la fenêtre et vint s'installer sur son perchoir.

" Fumseck " Dit Dumby.

L'oiseau de feu fixa ce dernier. Puis détailla les deux autres et poussa soudainement une mélodie joyeuse et vint se déposer sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui câlina la joue.

_" Bonjour Fumseck._

_- Bonjour enfant de la magie, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer._

_- Moi de même, Dumbledore est-il supportable ?_

_- Non, pas du tout, enfant de la magie, je sors me promener lorsque j'en ai assez._

_- Tu as bien fais. "_

Harry caressa la tête du phénix sous le regard choqué de Dumbledore.

" - FUMSECK ! " Cria Dumby en colère qu'on lui pique son phénix.

L'oiseau de feu fixa Dumby mais ne bougea pas. Dumby, en colère, explosa.

" - DEHORS ! " Hurla-t-il.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

" - Dehors, alors que c'est vous qui nous avez appelés ? Non mais ! " Dit Harry narquoisement.

" - DEHORS J'AI DIS ! " Cria encore plus fort Dumby.

" - Oui oui, on s'en va, pas la peine de crier, mais je vous rappelle, que vous n'êtes pas en droit de renvoyer Néo, ni de me faire quoi que ce soit. Sur ce, bonne soirée ! " Finit par dire Harry en sortant du bureau suivit par Néo, toujours le couteau à la main.

Le vieil homme fulminait, il allait devoir être plus vigilent, se tenir un peu plus à carreaux avec eux, il venait de perdre sa couverture et se peut que cette satané famille pouvait le dénoncer.. Il avait perdu cette partie mais espèra que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Harry sortit du bureau et s'étira, tandis Néo soupira.

" Pas commode le vieux. " Finit par dire Harry.

" En effet. Tu devrais aller dans ta salle commune. " Dit Néo.

" Oui, Bonne nuit Néo. " Annonça Harry.

" Bonne nuit, tâche de ne pas te perdre. " Se moqua Néo avec sourire goguenard.

" Pff ! " Répondit Harry.

Néo partit en direction de son bureau et Harry partit en direction de la Salle commune des Serpentards... Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait cette salle?

Soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose venir droit vers lui, il l'esquiva puis regarda son attaquant et vit un fantôme qui applaudissait.

_" Félicitation petite ! Tu es la première à éviter mes blagues ! "_ Rigola le fantôme.

Harry sourit.

" Tu veux jouer à ça, hum ? " Demanda Harry en bougeant un peu sa main, et un sceau d'eau qui ne touchait que les fantômes tomba sur l'esprit frappeur. Celui ci, un peu perdu, éclata de rire.

_" - J'adooore la petite ! A qui ai je l'honneur ?_

- Arya.

_- Bien petite Arya, je suis Peeves, le plus grand farceur de Poudlard ! Muahahaha !_ " Répondit Peeves.

Arya sourit, Peeves pourrait être très utile...

" Dit moi Peeves, aimes-tu Dumby ?

_- Dumby ? Dumby qui ? Aaaah Dumbledore ! Beau surnom petite ! Non je ne l'aimes pas du tout voyons !_ " S'étrangla Peeves, outré que l'on puisse lui demander une chose pareille .

" Bien bien " Sourit sadiquement Harry " Vois-tu, demain, je voudrait lui faire une petite surprise au petit déjeuner... "

" _ OH OH ! Je veux savoir !_ " s'excita Peeves

Et Harry et Peeves complotèrent ensemble. Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes, ils se séparèrent avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry essaya de trouver la salle commune des serpentards mais sans le savoir, se dirigea vers le couloir du deuxième étage, le couloir interdit.

Il y trouva une porte et arqua un sourcil, **( La salle commune des serpentards était-il si facile à trouver ? )** et essaya d'entrer mais celle-ci resta fermé. Il s'impatienta et jeta un sort.

**_" Alohomora "_** La porte s'ouvrit sur un chien à trois têtes, il semblait près à attaquer.

Harry, pas surpris du tout, s'avança et ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assied devant le cerbère.

**POV TOUFFU**

Touffu, (le cerbère) ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'humaine n'avait pas peur, et Touffu fut effrayé.

Il ne voulait pas se faire punir parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire terrorisé la brunette, il voulait avoir ses câlins et son su-sucre ! Il pleura intérieurement.

**FIN POV**

Le cerbère boudait quand soudainement, l'humaine parla.

" - N'ai pas peur. Tu ne seras pas punit. " Rassura l'humaine d'une voix douce en tendant ses bras.

Le cerbère s'approcha et celle-ci le caressa.

" - Bon chien, quel est ton nom mon beau ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Il fixa la jeune humaine, Touffu ne pouvait pas répondre, à moins que...

" - Touffu hum ? Désolée, j'ai un peu fouillé dans ton esprit, tu m'en veux ? " Redemanda l'humaine en coupant les pensées du canidé.

Touffu hocha les têtes de droite à gauche.

" - Bien, je me nomme Arya, que fais tu ici ? "

**_" - On m'a dit que je dois garder un trésor "_** Répondit Touffu par lien télépathique.

" - Oh, je vois que tu peux parler par télépathie " Sourit Arya. " Bien, si tu garde quelque chose, alors cela doit être important, je ne vais pas chercher ce qu'il y a. Dit moi, te sens-tu seul ? As-tu faim ? "

_**" - Oui, je me sens seul parfois, j'ai faim.. "**_ Répondit Touffu l'air triste.

Harry devient mélancolique, pauvre bête, d'un coup de poignet, il fit apparaître une grosse gamelle avec beaucoup de viande et quelques jouets spécialement pour le cerbèree.

Touffu tout content commença à jouer.

" - Je vais devoir y aller, à bientot ! " Annonça Arya.

Toffu hocha les têtes et continua à jouer pendant qu'Arya partait et elle scella encore plus la porte, personne ne pourra entrer sauf elle ou Néo.

Harry chercha toujours la salle commune des Serpentards mais en faite, elle finit par découvrire tout le château en quelques heures..

**- Salle commune des Serdaigles -**

Le préfet en chef, André Sitchwey, déclara qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Tous partirent en direction des dortoirs.

Il entra dans le sien, qu'il les partage avec premières années.

Son dortoir est composé de :

*** Adrien Potter**

*** Nathan Ishves**

*** Thomas Sunay**

*** Gabriel Meldy**

Adrien remarqua qu'il était seul encore, il vit son lit avec la plaque où il était marqué _" Adrien Potter_ " et ses bagages. Il s'avança et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

" Harry... Pourquoi je te sens si près de moi mais je ne te vois pas..? ... Bonne nuit Harry.. " Finit Adrien en s'endormant, mais tellement vite qu'il ne put entendre _" Bonne Nuit Adrien.. "_ Résonner dans sa tête.

Nathan, Thomas, Gabriel et les autres entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs, tout content d'avoir le survivant avec eux, mais ils remarquèrent qu'il dormait déjà, ils se font alors silencieux et vont se coucher.

**- Salle commune des Serpentards -**

Draco Malfoy attendait tranquillement Arya Prohertt-Deathangel depuis quelques heures déjà heureusement qu'il avait un livre ou il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps...

Puis soudain il entendit une voix qui disait le mot de passe**_ " Déchus "_** , Draco se leva et une silhouette féminine apparu, c'était Arya.

" Tiens ? " Remarqua Harry " Pourquoi es-tu le seul ici ? " Demanda Harry

" Il est minuit si tu veux savoir... " Répondit Draco.

- Non ?! Vraiment ?!

- Oui, que faisais-tu ?

- Ben, comment dire, je me suis perdue. Néo m'accompagnais toujours quand j'allais quelque part, j'ai un sens d'orientation maudit... " Rougit Harry, gêné qu'on découvre son secret aussi rapidement.

Draco sourit, Arya était mignonne quand elle rougissait.

" Bien, ce n'est pas grave, les chambres sont individuelles, il reste une chambre, qui est presque à côté de la mienne, tu viens ? Je vais te montrer. " Dit Draco d'une voix douce.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Draco. Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir de pierre et arrivèrent devant une porte de bois sombre, avec une plaque d'argent écrit en vert émeraude _" Arya Prohertt-Deathangel "_

Plus loin, il y avait une porte identique, mais la plaque éait or et l'écriture argent _" Draco Malfoy "_

" - Les plaques argents et verts éeraudes signifient que ce sont des chambres pour filles, les plaques dorés et argents sont pour les garçons. " Expliqua Draco

" - D'accord " Dit Harry. " Bonne nuit Draco. " Sourit Harry

" - Bonne nuit Arya " Sourit Draco.

Et tous deux entrèrent dans leur chambre respective et s'endormirent.

**- Le lendemain au petit déjeuner -**

Harry et Draco étaient à la table des Serdaigles avec Adrien et Hermione. Ron et Neville étaient ensemble à la table des Gryffondors en train de parler avec d'autres personnes.

Le préfet en chef des Serpentards donna les emplois du temps.

**- Lundi -**

**8h30 - 10h :**_ Botanique - Avec les Gryffondors._

**10h - 12h30 :** _DCFM - Avec les Serdaigles._

**Déjeuner**

**13h30 - 15h :** _Histoire de la Magie - Avec les Poufsouffles._

**15h - 17h30 :** _Potions - Avec les Serdaigles._

**- Mardi -**

**8h30 - 10h :** _Métamorphose - Avec les Serdaigles._

**10h - 12h30** : _Vol sur balai - Avec les Gryffondors._

**Déjeuner**

**13h30 - 15h :** _DCFM - Avec les Gryffondors._

**15h - 16h30 :**_ Botanique - Avec les Poufsouffles._

**- Mercredi -**

**8h30 - 10h :**_ Métamorphose - Avec les Gryffondors._

**10h - 12h30 : **_ Potions - commun à toutes les maisons._

**Déjeuner**

**13h30 - 15h :**_ Sortilèges - Avec les Serdaigles._

**15h - 16h30 :** _Botanique - Avez les poufsouffles._

**Dîner**

**21h - 22h :** _Astronomie - Avec chaque maisons._

**- Jeudi -**

**8h30 - 10h** :_ Sortilèges - Avec les Poufsouffles._

**10h - 12h30** :_ DCFM - Avec les Gryffondors._

**Déjeuner**

**13h30 - 14h30 :**_ Histoire de la Magie - Avec les Poufsouffles._

**14h30 - 16h30 :**_ Vol sur balai - Avec les Serdaigles_

**- Vendredi -**

**8h30 - 10h :**_ Potions - Avec les Serdaigles_

**10h - 12h30** :_ Botanique avec chaque maisons._

**Déjeuner - Dîner**

_Libre._

Harry sourit, il y avait pas mal de cours avec les Serdaigles, cela lui plaisait bien.

Soudain, de la fumée rose apparut, et sentait... Le bonbon ? Harry sourit encore plus, blague Numéro 1 paré à l'attaque !

Devant tout le monde, tous les professeurs présents la table professorale étaient déguisés. Dumby était vêtu d'une robe jaune citron qui était marqué en doré _" Vives les bonbons aux citrons !_" des cheveux jaunes fluo, et un maquillage atroce.

McGonagall, maquillée à fond avec du rose, était habillée d'une robe rose princesse, style belle au bois dormant avec des cheveux roses et une petite couronne.

Snape était habillé en chevalier, il avait de grosses armures anciennes et un gros casque.

Flitwick était habillé d'une jolie robe rouge à pois blanc et un gros noeud papillon assortit sur la tête.

Les autres professeurs était habillés comme dans les dessins animés moldus ou magiques.

Bizarrement, Néo était le seul bien habillé, il était habillé avec une tunique en blanc et or, style elfe de lumière et ange. Il avait même des ailes et les oreilles pointues.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Une fois le petit déjeuner finit, après que les professeurs ayant repris leurs apparence normal, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors allèrent en cours de botanique, non sans s'insulter.

Harry et Ron étaient en dehors des insultes, même si parfois, l'envie prenait à Ron.

Le premier cours de Botanique fut normal, c'était un cours théorique, la prochaine allait surement être un de pratique.

Pour le deuxièmes cours, les Serpentards et les Serdaigles se dirigèrent en cours de DCFM, à peine Harry fut entré que Néo s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota :

" Tu ne t'es pas perdue aujourd'hui ? " Demanda malicieusement Néo.

" Non ! " Répondit Harry en tirant la langue.

" Bien " Dit-il à voix haute. " Allez vous installez. "

Les élèves partirent s'installer, Harry était entre Hermione et Draco.

" Aujourd'hui, " Commença Néo " ne sera qu'un cours purement théorique, le reste sera de la pratique. Je vais vous donner une pile de parchemins de test, je veux que vous les répondiez honnêtement, grâce à ceci, je connaîtrais votre niveau. Mais rassurez vous, si vous ne savez pas, vous pouvez passer, ce n'est pas noté " Des soupirs de soulagement apparurent " Maintenant, commencez ! "

Des piles de parchemins apparurent sur chaque table, devant chaque table, et tous se mirent à gratter sur leurs parchemins avec la plumes tandis que Néo les scrutait, leur puissances magique et leur aura, fouillant parfois leur esprit pour les connaître un peu mieux et pour éviter d'aborder des sujets délicats pour certains élèves.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Reviews ?_

_Personnellement, j'ai trouver ce chapitre un peu zarb quand je le relisais.._

_Chapitre corrigé, Merci à Yaoi no Yue_

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews anonyme :_**

_**adenoide :**__ Oui, tu vas avoir ta réponse ;) _

_**Lima17**__ : Oui_

_**Arya :**__ Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas complètement parfait.. Ce que tu vas pouvoir voir dans ce chapitre x')_

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour les sorties irrégulières ! Mais mon emploie du temps change tout le temps, donc sa m'est un peu difficile de réussir à faire des sorties régulières. Pour l'instant, j'essaye de garder le rythme 1 chapitre le samedi toute les deux semaine x_x**

**Rendez vous au 12/10/13 Pour un nouveau chapitre ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**/!\ NOTE A LIRE AVANT ! /!\**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent...**_

_**1) Il y a trop de fautes :**_

_Chapitre en cours de correction_

_**2) Ce n'est pas assez réaliste et il n'y a pas d'intérêt , C'est du " foufou " ou quoi que ce soit :**_

_J'avais aussi précisé que c'était exagéré,que c'est tirer par les cheveux et que sa ne colle pas mais alors pas du tout . J'ai une imagination très étrange donc sa ne tient pas la route._

_**3) Ryry devient trop puissant :**_

_Je le sais, je l'ai préciser aussi, j'aime beaucoup quand les persos sont super puissants et qu'ils épatent tout le monde après. Mais sa ne veut pas dire que Harry est totalement invincible 24h/24h._

_Il aura des crises vu que c'est trop de magie dans un petit corps. Il sera inconscient pour plusieurs jours,Dans ces moments là,Tout le monde peut le tuer._

_Ce n'est pas parce que il peut souhaiter de mourir quand il le veut que sa empêche les autres de le tuer._

_**4) Dans les chapitres précédents...**_

_Pour le cas du fait que Harry devient une fille dans ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite, il redeviendra un garçon. J'ai bien préciser que mon imagination est étrange alors préparez vous à n'importe quoi._

_**5) En ce qui concerne caractère..**_

_En ce qui concerne les caractères des personnages, ils seront soit légèrement modifiés, soit complètement. Ensuite je ne connais Harry Potter qu'à partir de fanfic, En ce moment je lis le deuxième tome.._

* * *

_**Titre : Enfant de la magie**_

**_Auteur : Elyya_**

**_Rating : T..Je crois._**

**_Pairing : Harry x Tom/LV , Draco x Adrien.. etc._**

**_Disclamer : Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Certains personnages & Lieux et quelques sorts m'appartiennent,Donc si vous retrouvez des choses que vous ne reconnaissez pas,j'ai inventé._**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien, tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre. Ilanya, une elfe de maison, s'occupait de lui, Harry apprit à faire de la magie, à lire, et autre. Un jour de Noël,Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin._**

_**NOTE :**_

" - ... " **= Parler**

**( ... ) = Penser**

[...]** = HS**

**/.../ = Fourchelangue.**

_**" ... " **_**= Mots gravés dans les airs**

* * *

_[...]_

_Pour le deuxièmes cours, les serpentards et les serdaigles se dirigèrent dans le cours de DCFM, à peine Harry fut entrer que Néo s'approcha de lui et lui chuchote :_

_" - Tu ne t'es pas perdue aujourd'hui ? " demanda Néo._

_" - Non ! " répondit Harry en tirant la langue._

_" Bien " dit-il à voix haute. " Allez vous installez. "_

_Les élèves partirent s'installer, Harry était entre Hermione et Draco._

_" Aujourd'hui, " commença Néo " ne sera qu'un cours purement théorique, le reste sera pratique. Je vais vous donner une pile de parchemins de test, je veux que vous les répondiez honnêtement, grâce à ceci, je connaîtrais votre niveau. Mais rassurez vous, si vous ne savez pas, vous pouvez passer, ce n'est pas noté, " des soupirs de soulagement apparurent " Maintenant, commencez ! "_

_Des piles de parchemins apparaissent sur chaque table, devant chaque élèves, et tous se mettent à gratter sur leurs parchemins avec la plumes tandis que Néo scrutait chaque élèves, leurs puissances magique et leurs auras, fouillant parfois leurs esprit pour les connaître un peu mieux et ne pas aborder des sujets délicats pour certains élèves._

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Le cours pris fin et allèrent déjeuner.

Harry sortit mais se fait retenir par Adrien, celui-ci l'emmène dans un coin.

" - Dit, on mange ensemble ? " demanda Adrien

" - D'accord " sourit Harry.

" - Nous nous joignons à vous. " dirent deux voix familières.

Harry et Adrien se retournèrent pour voir Draco et Hermione, ils sourirent en parfaite synchronisation.

" - Et bien allons-y ! " dit Harry tout content.

" - Hey attendez nous venons ! " cria deux voix qui se rapprochaient.

Le groupe se retourne pour voir un gryffondor et un poufsouffle, Ron et Neville.

" - D'accord, vous n'allez pas vous faire détester par la maison de traîner avec des Serpentards ? " demandèrent Draco et Harry

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Adrien regardèrent Draco et Harry, puis se fixèrent et rigolèrent.

" - Pas du tout ! Je n'aime pas cette guerre inter-maison " répondit Hermione en se calmant

" - Même si je n'aime pas qu'on m'insulte, aucun problème de déjeuner avec vous " répondit Ron toujours secoué de rire

" - Moi, cette guerre inter-maison ne m'intéresse nullement. " répondit Adrien avec calme.

" - J-Je n'ai pas peur pour ma part. " répondit Neville d'une voix timide.

Draco et Harry sourirent.

" - D'accord alors ! Allons y " répondit Draco et Harry en coeur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, il y avait un silence qui règne, un groupe d'ami très étrange viens d'entrer dans la grande salle, 2 Serpentards, 2 serdaigle, 1 gryffondor, 1 poufsouffle, dans ce groupe d'ami, il y en avait au moins un de chaque maison, ce qui est très étonnant, c'est qu'il y a un gryffondor avec un serpentard.

Dumby fronça ses sourcils.

**POV DUMBLEDORE**

_Les portes s'ouvrent, mais Dumbledore mangeait sans y faire attention puis leva soudainement la tête en entendant plus de bruits._

_Que se passait-il ? Et c'est là que je vois cette sale gamine avec mon arme accompagné d'un gryffondor, un poufsouffle, d'une serdaigle et d'un serpentard.._

_Q-QUOI ?! Mais ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! J'ai causé une guerre inter-maison exprès pour ne pas qu'ils s'allient pour devenir plus fort..._

_Calme toi Albus, ils ne peuvent rien faire, ils sont des pauvres gamins innocents, ils ne sont pas encore confrontés à la guerre, il n'y a aucun problème..._

**FIN POV**

Tout les professeurs arquèrent un sourcil façon Malfoy ( ? ) parfaitement synchronisé, c'est rare de voir les maisons s'alliés.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un certain maître des potions vient de s'évanouir, voir ses serpents avec des lions allait le traumatisé, le professur McGonagall était en train de se pincer la joue pour avoir si c'était vrai, le professeur Flitwick avait un sourire amusé tandis que le professeur Chourave était en train de fixer le groupe.

Le groupe d'amis s'assirent chez les Serdaigles suite à un vote,

les serpentards n'accepteraient surement pas un lion chez eux,

les gryffondor n'accepteraient surement pas un serpent chez eux,

les poufsouffles n'ont nullement envie de s'asseoir avec un serpent, ils ont plutôt peur,

les serdaigles sont neutre.

Tout à coup, Dumbledore se leva.

" - Mes enfants, vous devez allez vous asseoir à votre table respectif ! " dit Dumby légèrement contrarié qu'on essaye de remettre les liens entre les maisons.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

" - Mais, très cher directeur, n'était-ce pas vous qui voulait que les maisons se lient ? " demanda Harry.

Dumby devient rouge.

" - Hm. Oui oui.. " répondit il en bafouillant, pris dans son propre piège. Il jeta un bref regard noir à Harry qui lui rendit avec plaisir.

Les autres commencèrent à manger.

Adrien allait prendre un bonbon au goût citron afin de savoir pourquoi le professeur l'aimait tant.

Harry retient le poignet de Adrien.

" - Je te déconseille d'en prendre, je te conseille plutôt de regarder Dumbledore. "

Le groupe arquèrent tous un sourcil et se retournèrent vers Dumby, on le voyait prendre un bonbon au citron, il l'avala goulûment et puis POUF !

Une fumée jaune l'entoura pour faire place à Dumbledore avec des couettes à noeud jaunes à poid blanc, une robe bouffante jaune fluo, à poid jaune citron, sa barbe a été attaché avec un noeud papillon jaune, il avait les lèvres jaunes, un fond de teint jaune...

bref, il était tout jaune.

Des lettres apparurent devant lui.

**_" Allons allons très cher Dumby, le jaune vous va si bien ! Vous ressemblez à un vrai citron ! Manque plus que le parfum ! "_**

Soudain, un baume à parfum apparut au dessus de la tête de Dumby et éclata, mais le verre ne tomba pas sur lui, juste le liquide, il sentait le citron à plein nez, on pouvait le sentir dans tout le château.

**_" Oh Oh ! Merci P. ! Maintenant, je veux bien savoir si vous allez toujours manger des citrons à en perdre la tête ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la déguisement de la dernière fois ~ ainsi que celui ci !_**

**_H.P.D x P "_**

Toute la grande salle éclata de rire, même certains professeur...

Harry fit un sourire hautain et tout le groupe la fixèrent.

" - C'est toi H.P.D ? " demanda Draco

" - Qui sait ? " répondit Harry

Tous se fixèrent, puis arrivèrent sur la même conclusion, ils le découvriront eux même.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, ils allèrent tous en cours, Dumbledore, lui, allait vers son bureau en soupirant, des fantômes qui passait par là ne manquait pas de le narguer.

Harry et Draco allèrent en cours, il avait Histoire de la Magie avec les poufsouffles.

Il entra dans la classe avec Draco et s'installèrent à côté de Neville qui nous fesait un petit sourire timide, qui fut répondu par un sourire éclatant d'Harry et un hochement de tête de Draco.

Le cours fut totalement ennuyant, Neville dormait, Draco faisait son devoir de DCFM, Harry jouait avec sa plume, le fantôme, enfin, le professeur Binns était d'un ennuis total. Harry se demanda si on lui ne lui avait pas jeter une malédiction, on ne pouvait pas être aussi ennuyant !

Cependant, il put prévoir sa prochaine blague sur Dumby, c'est fini les travestissement, il faut passer à autre chose.. et c'est dans un sourire pas net que Harry écrivit sur son parchemin son prochain plan.

Une fois le cours fini, Harry et Draco sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre les cachots, ils avaient maintenant cours de potion avec les Serdaigles.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe.

Harry et Draco s'installèrent à côté de Hermione et Adrien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit faisant place à un homme avec un air sévère, froid et impassible, des yeux noirs glacés, des longs cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, gras et épais dû au temps passé avec les potions, un nez crochu, derrière lui, sa robe volait comme un tourbillon.

Le professeur Snape a pû faire taire tout les dicussions rien que par son entrée.

Harry admira Snape, lui aussi voudrait bien faire taire Néo quand il le taquinait, ses regards froids ne marchait plus sur Néo.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Adrien, il marqua une pause.

"- Ah oui, " dit-il. " Adrien Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité. "

Puis il passa au nom de Harry.

" - Et notre chère Deathangel et ses blagues.. " dit-il avec une lueur amusé, il a beaucoup aimé comment la jeune fille s'est défoulé sur Dumbledore, comment il le sait ? Il voyait très bien la jeune fille rire alors que les autres chuchotais avec des airs étonnés.

Elle n'était pas discrète du tout.

Puis Snape acheva l'appel.

"- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, "dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot.

" - Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens...

Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. "

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence.

Hermione était assise tout au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.

"- Potter ! " dit soudain Snape." Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? "

La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

" - On obtient un somnifère très puissant, qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, Monsieur. " répondit Adrien calmement.

Snape se tut, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait répondre.. Mais il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, après tout, il était un Serdaigle.

" - Bien.. Au moins, vous avez ouvert votre livre.. " dit-il " Deathangel ! Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? " demanda subitement Snape.

Hermione leva toujours la main, mais la baissa quand Harry répondit.

" - C'est Prohertt-Deathangel Monsieur " répondit gracieusement Harry " Dans le ventre de Blanquette ! "

Snape arqua un sourcil, n'ayant pas vraiment compris.

" - Blanquette ? " demanda Snape.

" - Bah.. Blanquette, la chèvre de monsieur Seguin ! " répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. " Vous conaissez pas ? C'est une histoire moldu.. ! "

Snape fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre..

" - Granger ! quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? " demanda Snape

" - Il s'agit de la même plante, qu'on appelle aussi aconit Monsieur ! " répondit Hermione un peu trop joyeusement.

Snape se tourna vers la classe.

" - Qu'attendez vous pour prendre des notes ? " demanda t-il.

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.

Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles.

Harry et Adrien furent ensemble, Hermione et Draco ensemble.

Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent.

Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Draco, Harry, Hermione et Adrien même s'il n'avait rien à dire à Draco, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver bon les 3 autres..

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot.

Pansy s'était débrouillée, on ne sait comment, pour faire fondre le chaudron de Goyle et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves.

Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Pansy, aspergée de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

"- Idiote ! " gronda Snape en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. " J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ? "

Pansy pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez et criait qu'elle devenait un affreux monstre.

Draco ricanait, Hermione restait impassible, Adrien lui était occupé à penser à Harry et Harry, lui, souriait.

Snape soupira.

" - Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous surveiller la classe pendant mon absence ? " demanda Snape d'une voix froide.

Draco acquiesa de la tête et Snape emmena Pansy et ceux qui ont été touchés à l'infirmerie.

Harry, pendant ce temps, cherchait dans sa tête , une idée de farce à Dumby .

Plus tard , Snape revient de l'infirmerie mais sans Pansy et les autres .

" - Le cours est fini , sortez maintenant ! " dit Snape d'une voix forte .

La phrase retentit dans la salle sombre et froide et tout les élèves s'exécutèrent , ils sortirent et le professeur des potions ferma la porte en claquant .

"- Nous n'avons plus cours " dit Draco à Harry .

"- D'accord " répondit Harry , il se tourna vers Adrien et Hermione , " Et vous ? "

"- Nous n'avons plus rien non plus " répondirent les deux interpellés .

"- Bien , allons à la bibliothèque afin de faire nos devoirs ou d'étudier . " dit Draco .

Tous se regardèrent et acquiesèrent .

"- Mais où se trouve la bibliothèque , au juste ? " demanda Harry .

Tous regardèrent Harry comme s'il avait trois têtes , Harry rougit sous ses regards n'étant pas habitué à sentir autant de regards sur lui .

"- D-Désolée , je n'ai pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation ... " balbutia un Harry gêné.

Adrien , Hermione et Draco se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire , Harry rougit encore plus .

"- Ce n'est pas grave , tu vas juste nous suivre " répondit Hermione en se calmant .

"- Qui aurait cru une Deathangel et en plus Serpentarde n'aurait pas le sens de l'orientation ! " répondit Draco en s'essuyant une larme de rire .

"- Ce n'est pas très grave , tu sais ? " répondit Adrien en souriant .

Harry , déjà assez rouge , devient encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'ai et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles .

Hermione prit la main de Harry , Draco prit l'autre main , Adrien se plaça derrière Harry et le poussa en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que les autres le tiraient vers la bibliothèque .

Et c'est un groupe bien étrange qui alla pour direction : la bibliothèque Poudlard .

En entrant dans la bibliothèque , en silence inhabituel vient de s'installer , tous les élèves présent ainsi que fixèrent le groupe avec de gros yeux écarquillés et une bouche grande ouverte puis , une voix s'éleva :

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous regarder comme celà ? " demanda Draco avec voix sarcastique .

Cette simple phrase a permis a tous de revenir à leurs état normal et le brouhaha revient , puis Draco soupira .

mit plus de temps à redevenir normale et fonçan les sourcils , il avait trop de bruit .

"- Moins de bruit ! " cria et le calme revient .

Le groupe d'ami allèrent s'installer à une table puis se dispersèrent pour trouver les livres qu'ils auront besoin .

Après plusieurs heures d'études et de devoirs , une voix retentit dans la bibliothèque :

"- C'est l'heure de dîner , allez vous-en ! " chassa d'une voix forte .

Tout les élèves restant sortirent de la bibliothèque et partirent en direction de la grande salle .

- Grande Salle - Table des professeurs -

**POV DUMBLEDORE**

_Le Grand Dumbledore cherchait qui était le mystérieu ou la mystérieuse HP , il n'aimait pas ses blagues , comment ose-t-il faire ces affreuses blagues à lui le Grand Dumbledore , le leader de la lumière ?_

**FIN POV**

Pendant que Dumbledore fulminait , Harry , Draco , Hermione et Adrien entraient dans la salle .

Les deux Serpentards s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles , Harry à côté de Adrien et Draco à côté de Hermione.

Ron et Neville se levèrent en même temps de leurs table respectif et rejoignèrent les Serdaigles.

" - Salut Ron ! Salut Neville ! " dit Harry .

Les deux concernés les regardèrent puis sourient .

"- Salut Arya ! " répondirent Ron et Neville en même temps.

Hermione et Draco saluèrent ensuite Ron et Neville et ils se mirent tous à dîner sous les regards choqués des autres maisons.

Qui aurait cru que un Malfoy, un Prince de Serpentard, mangerait avec des Serdaigles, un stupide gryffondor et un peureux de poufsouffle ? Personne ne l'aurait cru.

Encore, Deathangel, ça passe, car on en avait jamais vu avant, mais un Malfoy !

Puis soudain, un BOUM retentit dans la salle.

De la fumée venait d'apparaître vers la table des professeurs, quelques élèves savaient déjà que c'était un coup du mystérieux HP en collaboration de P. et d'autres qui se demandaient ce qui se passait encore.

Puis, la fumée se dissipa, laissant place à des animaux à la place des professeurs, à la place des professeurs :

- McGonagall se trouve un chat rouge

- Flitwick se trouve un écureuil bleu

- Chourave se trouve un lapin jaune

- Snape se trouve un serpent géant vert

- Brûlopot se trouve un poney blanc

- Prohertt se trouve un mini dragon avec des écailles noir et argentés

- Trelawney se trouve une chouette grise avec de grosses lunettes

- Vector se trouve un singe orange

- Sinistra se trouve un bébé tigre noir

- Quirrell se trouve une chauve-souris noir qui tremblote

- Bibine se trouve un moineau gris

- Babbling se trouve un bébé taurau

- Binns se trouve un pigeon transparent, ce qui choqua la plus part des élèves et des professeurs, se demanda comment se fait-il qu'il a été touché alors qu'il est un fantôme.

- Dumbledore se trouve une chèvre jaune.

Tous éclatèrent de rire,

Dumbledore machouaillait la nappe de la table,

McGonagall se défoulait avec ses griffes sur la nape de la table,

Fliwick s'échappait,

Chourave mangeait une carotte dans le plat composé de carottes,

Snape glissait sous la table des Serpentards,

Brûlopot gambadait dans la salle,

Prohertt voletait au dessus de Harry et lui machouillait les cheveux sous le regard amusé d'Harry, content que son " père " aime se retrouver sous son ancienne forme, même en bébé,

Trelawney voletait au dessus de la salle,

Vector faisait des acrobaties partout,

Sinistra poursuivait Flitwick,

Quirrell tremblait de peur se regardant son ombre,

Bibine sautait de tête en tête en volant,

Babbling fonçait partout, Binns volait au dessus de Dumbledore comme un vautour.

Toutes les tables étaient morts de rire, personne ne se retenait.

Puis des lettres dorées apparaîssent dans l'air :

_**" N'est-ce point drôle très cher P. ? Notre bon vieux directeur en train de machouiller une nappe, Hilarant n'est-ce pas ? "**_

Des lettre argentés apparaissent :

_**" Bien entendu ! J'aime beaucoup le petit dragon en train de machouiller les cheveux d'une certaine élève ~ "**_

_**" Allons allons, le plus drôle reste de voir le leader de la lumière transformé en chèvre jaune qui machouille une nape ~ "**_

_**" Quel(le) Serpentard(e) vous faîtes ! J'éspère que vous avez appréciez ce spectacle ~ "**_

_**" Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir présenté, Les Professeurs au Zoo !**_

_**H.P.D x P "**_

Tous parlèrent du mystérieux H.P.D, c'était un génie de la farce, chez les gryffondors, les frères Weasley s'amusaient énormément et voudraient bien faire une collaboration avec ce fameux H.P.D.

Mais tous croyaient que c'était un garçon qui a fait le coup, et sauront dans longtemps que c'était fait par une " fille ".

Le dîner fini, les professeurs revenus à la normal, toujours rouge de honte, allèrent se coucher.

**- Dortoirs des Serdaigles - Dortoir d'Adrien -**

Adrien entra dans sa chambre et vit qu'il était le dernier à être entrer.

" - Bonsoir ! " dit un garçon aux yeux miel brillants, des cheveux blonds, un sourire charmeur, taille moyenne. " Je me nomme Nathan Ishves, appelle moi Nath' ou Nathan, je suis allemand, ravi de te connaître Adrien Potter ! " dit-il en tendant une main à Adrien.

Adrien sourit et prit la main.

" - Enchanté Nathan. " répondit Adrien.

" - Moi c'est Thomas Sunay, " dit ledit Thomas, un garçon avec des cheveux noirs, lisses, des yeux bleues perçants, un air serein sur le visage, " Appelle moi Thomas, je suis Américain, enchanté. " dit-il en tendant la main.

" - Moi de même " sourit Adrien en serrant la main.

" - Pour ma part, je suis Gabriel Meldy " dit un jeune homme, plutôt grand, des cheveux bruns longs, attachés en catogan, des yeux vert fonçés, " Appelle moi Gabriel ou Gaby, enchanté Adrien. " sourit Gaby'

" - Moi aussi. " répondit Adrien en souriant.

Puis il parlèrent tous entre eux afin de se connaître et Adrien apprécia tout de suite ses camarades de chambre.

Ils allèrent se coucher.

Adrien souhaita bonne nuit à son frère avant de fermer les yeux mais les laissa ouverts, il s'était figé, quelqu'un à répondu, quelqu'un ayant la voix de son frère lui disait :

" - Bonne Nuit Adrien, fait de beaux rêves.. "

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé /!\_

_Le chapitre a été posté en retard, excusez moi ! Mais j'avais plus internet, désolée ! x_x_

_Ron fait un peu OCC mais je voulais pas de Ron jaloux ou qui travaille pour Dumby pour de l'argent.._

_Mais le trio principal est Harry, Draco & Adrien :)_

_Reviews ?_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**adenoide :**__ N'est-ce pas ? Et en ce qui concerne Harry x Adrien, je change x_x ça sera peut être un Harry x Draco_

* * *

**_Rendez vous au 26/10/13 pour un nouveau chapitre ! _**

**_Laissez moi une review s'il vous plait, même un petit mot je prend é_è_**

**_EDIT : Pour le couple, ça ne sera pas Draco x Harry mais un Voldy/Tommy x Harry :D_**

**_J'ai des problèmes de connections internet, le chapitre 7 sera peut être poster en retard :/_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**/!\ NOTE A LIRE AVANT ! /!\**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent...**_

_**1) Il y a trop de fautes :**_

_Chapitre en cours de correction_

_**2) Ce n'est pas assez réaliste et il n'y a pas d'intérêt , C'est du " foufou " ou quoi que ce soit :**_

_J'avais aussi précisé que c'était exagéré,que c'est tirer par les cheveux et que sa ne colle pas mais alors pas du tout . J'ai une imagination très étrange donc sa ne tient pas la route._

_**3) Ryry devient trop puissant :**_

_Je le sais, je l'ai préciser aussi, j'aime beaucoup quand les persos sont super puissants et qu'ils épatent tout le monde après. Mais sa ne veut pas dire que Harry est totalement invincible 24h/24h._

_Il aura des crises vu que c'est trop de magie dans un petit corps. Il sera inconscient pour plusieurs jours,Dans ces moments là,Tout le monde peut le tuer._

_Ce n'est pas parce que il peut souhaiter de mourir quand il le veut que sa empêche les autres de le tuer._

_**4) Dans les chapitres précédents...**_

_Pour le cas du fait que Harry devient une fille dans ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite, il redeviendra un garçon. J'ai bien préciser que mon imagination est étrange alors préparez vous à n'importe quoi._

_**5) En ce qui concerne caractère..**_

_En ce qui concerne les caractères des personnages, ils seront soit légèrement modifiés, soit complètement. Ensuite je ne connais Harry Potter qu'à partir de fanfic, En ce moment je lis le deuxième tome.._

* * *

_**Titre : Enfant de la magie**_

**_Auteur : Elyya_**

**_Rating : T..Je crois._**

**_Pairing : Harry x Tom/LV , Draco x Adrien.. etc._**

**_Disclamer : Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Certains personnages & Lieux et quelques sorts m'appartiennent,Donc si vous retrouvez des choses que vous ne reconnaissez pas,j'ai inventé._**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien, tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre. Ilanya, une elfe de maison, s'occupait de lui, Harry apprit à faire de la magie, à lire, et autre. Un jour de Noël, Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin._**

_**NOTE :**_

" - ... " **= Parler**

**( ... ) = Penser**

[...]** = HS**

**/.../ = Fourchelangue.**

_**" ... " **_**= Mots gravés dans les airs**

* * *

_- Dortoirs des Serdaigles - Dortoir d'Adrien -_

_Adrien entra dans sa chambre et vit qu'il était le dernier à être entrer._

_" - Bonsoir ! " dit un garçon aux yeux miel brillants, des cheveux blonds, un sourire charmeur, taille moyenne. " Je me nomme Nathan Ishves, appelle moi Nath' ou Nathan, je suis allemand, ravi de te connaître Adrien Potter ! " dit-il en tendant une main à Adrien._

_Adrien sourit et prit la main._

_" - Enchanté Nathan. " répondit Adrien._

_" - Moi c'est Thomas Sunay, " dit ledit Thomas, un garçon avec des cheveux noirs, lisses, des yeux bleues perçants, un air serein sur le visage, " Appelle moi Thomas, je suis Américain, enchanté. " dit-il en tendant la main._

_" - Moi de même " sourit Adrien en serrant la main._

_" - Pour ma part, je suis Gabriel Meldy " dit un jeune homme, plutôt grand, des cheveux bruns longs, attachés en catogan, des yeux vert fonçés, " Appelle moi Gabriel ou Gaby, enchanté Adrien. " sourit Gaby'_

_" - Moi aussi. " répondit Adrien en souriant._

_Puis il parlèrent tous entre eux afin de se connaître et Adrien apprécia tout de suite ses camarades de chambre._

_Ils allèrent se coucher._

_Adrien souhaita bonne nuit à son frère avant de fermer les yeux mais les laissa ouverts, il s'était figé, quelqu'un à répondu, quelqu'un ayant la voix de son frère lui disait :_

_" - Bonne Nuit Adrien, fait de beaux rêves.. "_

* * *

_**Chapitre VII**_

Adrien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.. Il se mit en position assise et regarda autour de lui, rien.. Juste les tentures et les lits des autres, les ronflements des autres.

" - Harry ? " murmura Adrien.

Adrien regarda toujours autour de lui, rien, nada..

Des larmes commençèrent à couler sur ses joues et il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit, puis une voix surgit dans sa tête.

" - Pourquoi pleures-tu Adrien ? " demanda la voix.

Adrien se figea encore une fois, mais des larmes coulaient toujours.

" - Harry .. ? " pensa t-il cette fois çi.

- Oui ?

- Tu.. tu.. tu es vivant ? Que-que fais-tu dans ma tête ? " demanda Adrien

" - Je suis vivant, pas loin de toi, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, je suis dans ta tête, pour te remonter le morale, c'est de la télépathie entre jumeaux magiques " souffla une douce voix.

" - Quand pourrais-je te voir... ? " demanda Adrien en pleurant mentalement.

" - Bientôt, bientôt, dors grand frère, dors.. " et la voix s'éteignit, laissant place à plusieurs sentiments, soulagement, tristesse, mélancolie, nostalgie..

Et c'est sur ces sentiments qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, il se rendit à la Grande Salle avec Nathan, Thomas, Gabriel, Hermione, ils croisèrent les Serpentards en route et furent rejoint par Draco et Arya.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'installer à la table des Serdaigles.

Adrien commença à présenter ses nouveaux amis aux autres.

" - Draco, Arya, je vous présente mes camarades de dortoirs, le garçon blond avec les yeux miels qui brillent, c'est Nathan, Nathan  
Ishves. " dit Adrien en pointant du doigt le dénommé Nathan.

" - Enchanté Nathan, Moi c'est Arya, et lui, c'est Draco " sourit Harry en tendant la main à Nathan qui la prit volontier.

" - Enchanté Arya et Draco. " dit-il, Draco répondit par un hochement de tête.

" - Ensuite, celui avec les cheveux noir lisses et yeux bleues, c'est Thomas, Thomas Sunay, un américain. " dit Adrien en montrant Thomas, celui ci sourit.

" - Enchanté ! " dit Thomas d'un air enjoué.

" - Enchanté " sourit Harry, Draco, comme pour Nathan, répondit par un hochement de tête.

" - Et enfin, le grand garçon bruns aux cheveux long et aux yeux vert foncé qui se trouve devant toi Arya, c'est Gabriel, Gabriel Meldy. " sourit Adrien.

" - Enchanté Gabriel " sourit Harry.

" - Enchanté Arya, Draco " sourtit Gabriel.

Draco répondit encore par un hochement de tête.

" - Et ce qui m'amuse le plus, " dit Adrien " C'est que Gabriel et Arya, se ressemblent un peu, vous êtes bruns, vous avec des cheveux longs, et vous avez des yeux bon, Gabriel a les yeux vert foncé tandis que toi Arya, on dirait des émeraudes. " sourit Adrien.

Puis, se rendent soudainement compte de ce qu'il dit, il rougit et se fait tout petit en baissant la tête.

Draco trouvait ce geste vraiment très mignon, avec ces cheveux bruns aux reflets roux ébouriffés le rendait bien, ces yeux noisettes gêné, le rendant encore plus mignon, il donnait envie de le serrer dans les bras...

Puis Draco se fit une claque mentalement, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de penser à ça ?

Harry rigola.

" - C'est bon Adrien, et puis si Gabriel était une fille, moins grand, on aurait été presque jumelles, enfin, y'aura des différence dans le visage mais c'est pas si grave, on nous confondrais de dos peut être ? " rit franchement Harry.

Gabriel rougit, Arya était déjà très belle, si elle dit que lui, si il était une fille et moins grande, ils se ressembleraient, cela voudrait dire qu'il était beau.. .. Gabriel rougit de plus belle.

Les autres, ayant remarqué cela, rougirent de rire, même Hermione était sur le point d'éclater de rire, ils comprirent tous à quoi pensait Gabriel.

Quoi que, peut être pas tous rougirent pour la même chose, Nathan, Thomas et Hermione allaient éclater de rire, Gabriel rougissait sous le compliment, Adrien rougissait sous sa remarque et Draco rougissait à ses pensées pour Adrien.

Harry, n'ayant pas compris pourquoi Gabriel rougissait, vit les autres rougir.

" - Quoi ? j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? " demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil.

Ce fut la goutte qui débordait le vase, Nathan, Thomas et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, Draco, n'ayant pas envie de se faire découvrir,fit de même, Adrien esquissait un sourire même s'il est toujours rouge.

Tout la salle fixait avec de gros yeux le groupe qui était mort de rire, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer cette.. cette.. ce brouhaha de rire ?

Puis les hiboux arrivèrent à ce moment, là, une lettre vient se déposer devant Adrien, les autres riaient toujours mais Adrien fronça les sourcils en voyant que cela venait de ses parents.

_Mon chéri,_

_Maman est fier de toi, enfin un Potter qui va à Serdaigle ! Je suis sûr que ton frère Harry aurait été content.._

_J'éspère que tu travailleras dur dur pour obtenir de bonne notes, pas comme ton idiot de père._

_Ton père n'est pas content que tu ailles à Serdaigle , il dit que c'est du jamais vu, un Potter qui va autre part Gryffondor, il râle encore_

_et encore en disant que ton frère aurait surement été à Gryffondor, il m'énerve un peu.._

_Comment s'est passé ton premier jour de cours ?_

_Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Qui sont-ils ? Sont-ils puissants, riches, gentils ?_

_Lily Potter,_

_PS James Potter : Adrien, tu vas à Serdaigle ? Soit, mais je te veux comme un bon gryffondor à la maison !_

Le visage d'Adrien était devenu sombre à la fin de la lecture, sa mère, l'aimait bien, mais n'écrivait que de petites lettres, mais ne demandait jamais s'il allait bien ou s'inquiétait, lorsqu'il était petit, sa mère a.. sombrer dans le pouvoir et la richesse après la disparition de Harry, elle s'inquiète juste du niveau social de ses amis..

Et son père, jamais content, toujours jouer et s'amuser comme un bon gryffondor le ferait, sauf que lui, il n'était pas un bon toutou de Dumbledore, il était un Serdaigle et fier de l'être, son père ne s'est jamais inquiété pour lui.

Jamais de : " Tu vas bien ? " ou de " Prend soin de toi "... Non, jamais, toujours un ordre.

Les autres, ayant remarquer le brusque changement d'humeur, s'inquiétèrent.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant que ça venait de " ses parents ".

Il prit la lettre et la lit, sous le regarde choqué des autres et surtout d'Adrien.

" - Rend le moi Arya. " dit Adrien d'un ton froid.

" - Non, tu es en train de souffrir en lisant cette maudite lettre. " répondit Harry avec les yeux froids en lisant la lettre.

Les autres du groupe étaient choqué, il souffrait ?

Harry déchira la lettre et la brûla.

Il prit un parchemin et une plume, il répondit à cette fameuse lettre.

_Bien le bonjour Mme Potter, Mr. Potter._

_Je suis Arya Prohertt-Deathangel, une amie de Adrien._

_Je vais répondre vos questions à sa place, il est, comment dire, fatigué._

_Le premier jour de cours s'est très bien passé, ses amis sont :_

_Nathan Ishves, Thomas Sunay, Gabriel Meldy, Hermione Granger, Moi même, Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley. _

_Il a un autre ami, mais je ne préfère pas le mentionner._

_Ils sont sympathiques, mais je ne voix pas en quoi cela vous concerne qu'ils soient puissant ou riche._

_Et, à Mr. Potter, Adrien est libre d'étudier à la maison, sinon il n'avancera pas dans ses études._

_Amicalement,_

_Arya Prohertt-Deathangel, répondu avec certains mots de Adrien Potter._

" - Hedwige " dit Harry.

Une chouette blanche arriva, Harry accrocha la lettre, et murmura des mots, la chouette s'envola.

" - Qu'as-tu fait Arya ?! " cria presque Adrien.

" - J'ai répondut à la lettre, je ne supporte pas le fait que t'es parents t'utilisent comme un objet de pouvoir, de richesse, de célébrité, d'arme contre Voldemort. " répondit calmement Harry.

Tous frissonèrent à ce nom sauf Harry et Adrien.

" - Explique moi Adrien, Explique nous ce qu'il ne va pas ? Nous sommes tes amis. " dit calmement Harry.

Adrien baissa la tête, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Draco, ne put supporter ceci, il se leva, alla derrière Adrien et lui caressa le dos pour qu'il se détende, Adrien se détendit, les autres du groupe n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, à part Harry, Un Malfoy réconforter quelqu'un, d'autant plus que c'est un Potter, du jamais vu !

" - N'en parlons pas ici, après les cours, s'il vous plaît... " supplia Adrien.

Le groupe hocha la tête, puis Harry se rappela de quelque chose.

" - Hey, pour vous remonter le morale, dîtes moi juste le professeur que vous n'aimez pas, celui vous vous aimez la moins, dites moi pourquoi vous ne l'aimiez pas et si vous pouvez le transformer, vous le transformeriez en quoi ? " demanda Harry, excité.

Adrien répondit :

" - Moi, c'est le directeur Dumbledore, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas. Je le vois bien en pieuvre.. gluante et visqueuse, jaune.. " ricana Adrien, sous les regards surpris de Nathan, Thomas et Hermione.

Gabriel répondit en ricanant.

" - Pas faux, moi je l'aime pas, il a accusé mes parents de quelque chose alors qu'ils sont innocent, lorsqu'ils furent prouvé innocent, c'était trop tard, mes parents étaient décédés. Moi, je veux le voir en vulgaire insecte qu'on écrase facilement " dit Gabriel méchamment, les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Dumbledore avait fait ça ?

Draco continuait les avis sur Dumbledore.

" - Lorsque Vous-Savez-qui a disparu, Dumbledore ne s'est pas gêné d'aggraver le procès de mon père, il avait ajouter des choses que mon père n'avait pas fait.

Je veux le voir en verre de terre écrabouillé par mes pieds. " dit Draco avec un air sombre, Hermione, Nathan et Thomas étaient de plus en plus dégoûté par Dumbledore.

Et Harry lança le coup final.

" - Moi, Dumbledore m'a pris mon frère sous mes yeux, il a brider sa magie parce qu'il était plutôt puissant, il l'a torturé en cachette, je l'ai vu, et il ne m'a jamais reconnu jusqu'à maintenant, parce que je portais un autre nom.

Je veux le voir en un animal faible, blessé et torturé. " Dit un Harry en rogne.

Harry ne s'est pas vraiment éloigné de la vérité, Dumbledore a bien pris son frère en le cachant de lui, il l'a torturé en l'envoyant chez les Dursley, il a brider sa magie après avoir tuer Voldy.

Thomas, Nathan et Hermione sont maintenant totalement dégoutés de Dumbledore, c'est définitif.

Nathan dit :

" - Et bien, avant que vous disiez un tas de truc sur Dumbledore, moi c'était Snape, il fait plutôt flipper, je veux juste le voir en clown.. " rigola Nathan.

Hermione dit :

" - Moi aussi, avant que vous disiez un tas de truc sur Dumbledore, moi c'était Binns, ne riez pas ! Il est .. tellement.. indifférent que ça en fait peur ! Je veux juste le voir actif.. " rougit Hermione.

Thomas dit :

" - Idem que les autres pour Dumledore, moi c'était Trelawney, elle a l'air complètement folle et tarée, c'est louche, je l'aime pas quoi.. Je la vois bien en escargot.. Nyark. " dit Thomas.

Harry sourit.

" - Bien, maintenant regardez la table des professeurs. "

Harry murmura quelques mots que personne ne put entendre et un gros pouf provient de la table des professeurs.

Ainsi, à la place de Dumbledore, il y avait une pieuvre, une pieuvre jaune visqueuse, ses tentacules étaient des verres de terres écrasés, il avec des yeux d'insectes et semblait être parcouru de blessures.

à la place de Binns se trouvait un homme translucide, en tenue de sport en train de courir sur place.

à la place de Trelawney se trouvait un GROS escargot à lunettes.

à la place de Snape se trouvait un clown vert.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et des lettre d'or apparurent dans l'air.

**_Bien le bonjour cher professeurs,_**

**_Aujourd'hui, la blague du jour est spécialement pour mes amis. C'est à dire A.P , N.I , T.S , G.M , H.G , D.M Et je compte la dedans ! H.P.D_**

**_Les professeurs visés sont les professeurs qu'ils aiment le moins._**

**_Et les professeurs qu'ils aiment le moins sont :_**

**_- Albus Dumbledore : 4 votes._**

**_- Severus Snape : 1 vote._**

**_- Sybil Trelawney : 1 vote._**

**_- Binns : 1 vote._**

_**Je leurs ai demander en quoi ils veulent vous voir vous transformer, et voici le résultat !**_

_**Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un n'aimait pas Dumbledore ? Personne à part les Serpentards ! Et bien figurez vous qu'on est pas que des Serpentards ~**_

_**Le sort dure toute la journée pour cette fois ci !**_

_**à la prochaine pour la prochaine blague !**_

_**H.P.D**_

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la salle, qui est encore ce mystérieux H.P.D ? Et ses amis ? Qui sont-ils pour ne pas aimer Dumbledore ?

Les professeurs qui n'ont pas été touchés soupirèrent de soulagement.

Le groupe d'amis regarda Harry avec de gros yeux.

" - C'est toi H.P.D ? " demanda Thomas.

" - Oui, je ne vous en dirais pas plus, vous verrez après la discussion avec Adrien " sourit Harry.

Et tous hochèrent la tête.

" - C'est bientôt l'heure, nous avons Métamorphose ensemble, allons y. " dit Hermione.

Et tous se levèrent pour aller en cours.

Arrivés en classe, ils s'installèrent.

Gabriel, Hermione et Harry se mettèrent ensemble tandis que Thomas, Nathan, Draco et Adrien se mettent ensemble en se serrant un peu.

Un chat entra dans la classe et alla sur le bureau, drôle de chat, il avait des lunettes, Harry fit le lien entre des lunettes qu'il avait déjà vu et ce chat, puis il se souvient.

McGonagall était un animagus chat. Il sourit intérieurement, quoi de plus simple pour surveiller les nouveaux élèves qui arrivent,

leurs faire croire qu'elle peut les surveiller n'importe quand.

Hermione allait se lever pour caresser le chat quand Harry la retient et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

" - C'est le professeur McGonagall, elle est sous sa forme Animagus, je ne te dis pas ce que c'est, tu trouveras des sujets dessus à la bibliothèque. " chuchote Harry.

Hermione acquiesa et soupira.

Quand les élèves furent tous présent, McGonagall se retransforma sous les regards stupéfait des élèves, sauf Harry et Hermione.

" - La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, " dit-elle " Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. "

Une fille leva la main.

" - Vous étiez sous la forme d'un chat à l'instant, non ? " demanda la fille.

" - Oui, j'étais sous ma forme animagus, mais vous n'apprendrez pas ceci cette année, mais vous apprendrez à transformer des choses en autre choses. "

Elle changea alors son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine.

La démonstration fut impressionnante et la plus part des élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite.

" - Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous entraîner à transformer cette allumette en aiguille. " et elle expliqua la formule et les mouvements, tous se mirent au travail.

Harry, lui, transforma directement son aiguille, mit quelques gravures chinoise dessus, matérialisa une fleure blanche et l'accrocha à l'aiguille, l'aiguille ressemblait maintenant à ses épingles/barrettes/aiguilles chinoises qu'on met dans les cheveux.

Hermione impressionné essaya d'en faire autant, mais n'arriva qu'à changer l'allumette en aiguille; Harry sourit devant tant d'effort et lui expliqua comment rajouter de fine gravures.

Gabriel, tout aussi impressionné, n'arriva qu'a moitié, son allumette était devenue aussi piquante qu'une aiguille mais elle n'était pas métallique.

Harry donna un petit coup de pouce en lui expliquant comment rajouter la matière et la couleur qu'il fallait.

McGonagall passa devant notre table et écarquilla les yeux, les trois élèves devant elle avaient réussi à transformer les allumettes en aiguilles dès le premier coup, celui de Arya était le plus jolie et réussi, celui d'Hermione était belle et celle de Gabriel était réussite.

Elle s'empressa dans les montrer à la classes qui ressemblaient maintenant à des poissons.

Gabriel, Hermione et Harry rougirent sous les regards de respect.

La fin du cours vint rapidement, quelques Serdaigles et Serpentards ont réussi et le groupe d'ami de Harry ont tous réussit.

Ils se séparèrent étant donné qu'ils ont des cours différent.

Draco et Harry se dirigèrent au prochain cours, celui de vol.

Arrivé au cours, les gryffondor n'étaient pas encore là, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Le cours se déroula normalement, à part quelques critiques aiguisés lançés, rien de mal ~

Harry aimait beaucoup voler, cette sensation de liberté, les vent qui t'enroulent, t'entourent et jouait avec lui.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Harry descendit de son balais déçu. Mais il avait faim.

Draco et Harry se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, quand ils y entrèrent, les Serdaigles étaient déjà là.

Ils les rejoignirent et s'installèrent avec eux.

" - Si nous avons encore du temps après avoir déjeuner, nous continueront la discussion de ce matin " murmura Adrien.

Les autres acquisèrent et commençèrent à manger en silence.

Harry mangeait beaucoup mais avec grâce. Elle empilait les assiettes très rapidement.. Du jamais vu chez une fille surtout qu'elle ne grossissait pas.

à l'intérieur, Harry était tout content de manger autant, Néo lui disait tout le temps qu'il mangeait trop.

Soudain, Harry sentit une main lui taper la tête, sa tête tomba presque dans l'assiette, il se retourna énerver et vit Néo.

" - Oups... " dit Harry.

" - Je t'ai déjà dit de te limiter... " commença Néo en fermant les yeux et massant la tempe, mais quand il les rouvrit, il vit que Harry n'est déjà plus là.

" - ... ARYA PROHERTT-DEATHANGEL, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! " Hurla Néo d'un Sonorus. " Et en plus il fallait qu'elle n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation ! " gromela Néo dans sa barbe

Harry courrait, encore et encore pour atteindre le couloir interdit, la porte où été enfermé le cerbère, elle y entra et referma vite la porte.

Le cerbère, reconnaissant l'odeur familière, lécha la main de Harry, celui ci répondit par une caresse.

Il fit apparaître un nouveau stock de nourriture et de jouets.

Harry se rappela alors de la trappe.

" - Bien le bonjour " dit Harry " Me laisse-tu entrer dans la trappe ? " demanda Harry.

Le cerbère acquiesa de la tête, personne n'est plus venu le voir après tout, peut être qu'il l'ont oublier.

Harry sourit et ouvra la trappe et y entra... Pour tomber sur une sorte de plante.

Harry soupira, un filet du diable.

" - Incendio. " souffla t-elle et le filet du diable laissa Harry tomber. " Ouch ! "

Il se leva et avança, il se fit face à une porte, il l'ouvrit et vit des milier de clefs avec des ailes voler partout. Il vit une autre porte, il examina la serrure. Il avait pas envie de se casser la tête.

Il met un doigt dans la serrure et le doigt prit forme de la clef qu'il fallait, il tourna et il y eu un déclic.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à de l'obscurité.

Il entra et une lumière éclatant jallit dans la pièce, laissant place à un échiquier géant. De l'autre côté de la salle se trouvait une autre porte.

Il comprit ce qu'il fallait faire.

Harry fit paraître des personnes touchables, ayant une conscience, mais ceux ci était des illusions, au bout d'un certain temps, il disparaîtront.

Les illusions se mirent à jouer et à la fin de la partie, une des illusions s'est fait " sacrifier " mais ont gagner tout de même.

Les pièces adverses s'écartèrent laissant place aux chemin pour la porte.

Harry avança et entra .. pour sentir une répugnante et horrible odeur.

Il y avait un troll géant devant lui.

Harry grogna et parla la langue des Trolls.

" - Toi..Devoir..Me..Laisser..Passer..Moi..Pas..Faire. .Toi..Mal. " dit Harry

" - Qui..Est..Toi..?...Pour..Parler..Langue..Troll..Al ors..Que..Toi..Pas..Troll..? " demanda le troll

" - Moi..?..Regarde..Moi..De..Plus..Près..Tu..Verras.. " répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Le Troll géant s'approcha d'Harry et il s'exclama.

" - Toi..Enfant...Magie...Enchanté..Moi..Groka..! " dit le troll

" - Enchanté...Groka..Moi...Arya.. " sourit Harry.

" - Enfant..Magie..Peut..Passer " dit le troll en laissant le chemin à la porte.

" - Merci..Groka..! " sourit Harry en sortant de la salle nauséabonde.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière eux.

Mais ce ne fut pas un feu ordinaire : celui-ci était violet.

Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond.

Harry vit un parchemin et des potions.

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

_Le second: différente à chaque extrémité,_

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Harry grogna, une énigme, Néo était bien plus fort à ça.

" - Bon alors... " grommela Harry en examinant les potions. " Il y a sept bouteilles, trois contiennent du poison, deux du vin, l'une d'elles permet de franchir sans mal les flammes noires et une autre permet de retourner en arrière en traversant les flammes violettes. "

Harry relut le papier plusieurs fois, faisant marcher son mécanisme dans la tête. Puis, soudainement, tout devient claire dans sa tête.

" - La plus petite bouteille est celle qui permettra de traverser les flammes... Hm.. Noires et cette bouteille ronde permettra de traverser les flemmes violettes hm ?... Bien bien ! Voyons voir ce que cache ce stupide Dumbledore "

Il but la petite bouteille et traversa les flammes, entra dans la pièce.

La pièce était pratiquement vide, juste un miroir.

Harry se plaça devant et vit dedans, son reflet, son vrai reflet, en garçon, et puis,

Adrien lui faisant un câlin, Draco faisant un câlin à Adrien, Thomas, Gabriel, Hermione, Nathan et les autres en train de sourire, quelqu'un au visage qu'on ne voit pas, caché par la chevelure brune, lui faisant un big câlin et un bisou, Néo et les autres créatures magiques qu'il tient tant derrière eux en train de sourire et d'agiter la main.

Harry laissa couler des larmes, en voyant cela, il vit bien ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une famille aimante, adorable, qui l'aimait.

Puis il vit son reflet sourire en lui montrant du doigt une de ses poches.

Il sentit la poche s'alourdir, il plaça sa main dans la poche indiquée et la sortit avec une pierre.

Harry la reconnait, la pierre philosophale de l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel.

C'était ça que cachait Dumbledore, et juste pour l'énerver, il va piquer cette pierre.

Puis il se rappela du jeune homme qui lui faisait un big câlin et un bisou sur la joue.. Qui était-ce ? Il ne le connaissait pas ? Pourtant il faisait penser à quelqu'un, quelque chose de familier, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Puis un flash lui vient en tête.

Harry s'écroula, haletant. Un jeune homme, il l'a vut, dans sa tête, il avait les cheveux bruns soyeux bouclés, il avait des yeux bleues perçants... Un seul nom lui vint en tête.

" - Tom.. " souffla Harry avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_à suivre.. _

Chapitre non corrigé.

**PS : Au chapitre 5, j'ai mis que Gabriel et Nathan ( je crois ) étaient en deuxième année, mais j'ai changer, trouvant cela compliqué par la suite, ils sont tous en première année**

Je suis en plein Harry x Tom.. Et j'ai déjà fait presque le tour de toutes les fics HPxLV et HPxTJ, J'en recherche toujours, quelqu'un en a à me proposer ? :D

**Review ? **

**Mon nombre de Review baisse, laissez en un s'il vous plaît.. x3x**

**Z'en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Bien ? Nul ? x_x**

* * *

_**Réponses aux Reviews Anonyme : **_

_**Rin-Chan :**_ Désolé x_x Les 3 premiers chapitres son bourrés de fautes, mais je te promet que sa s'améliore au fil des chapitres x_x

* * *

_**Rendez vous au 9/11/10 pour un autre chapitre :3**_

* * *

_**Petit sondage ! è.é**_

_**Comme couple, vous voulez voir lesquelles ? :**_

_**- Gabriel x Thomas**_

_**- Gabriel x Nathan**_

_**- Gabriel x Hermione**_

_**- Ron x Hermione**_

_**- Gabriel x Neville**_

_**- Gabriel x Ron**_

_**- Thomas x Nathan**_

_**- Nathan x Hermione**_

_**- Nathan x Ron**_

_**- Nathan x Neville**_

_**- Thomas x Hermione**_

_**- Thomas x Ron**_

_**- Thomas x Neville**_

_**Si aucun ne vous plaît, proposez s'il vous plaît :)**_

* * *

**/!\ Faut que je revoie un peu mes chapitres pour s'accorder au paring.. Désolée si sa devient un peu n'importe quoi niveau couple xwx Mais Harry x Tom et Adrien x Draco est définitif ^-^ /!\**

**EDIT : ****Je me suis fait un blog, si les anonymes qui ont des blog skyrock veulent être prévenus de nouveaux chapitres, il peuvent laisser un commentaire sur mon blog. C'est pas que pour les anonymes hein, tout le monde peut y aller. Il y aura parfois des petits délires et bonus à la fin de quelques articles 8P**

**Elyya. Skyrock . Com**

**Collez les ! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**/!\ NOTE A LIRE AVANT ! /!\**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent...**_

_**1) Il y a trop de fautes :**_

_Chapitre en cours de correction_

_**2) Ce n'est pas assez réaliste et il n'y a pas d'intérêt , C'est du " foufou " ou quoi que ce soit :**_

_J'avais aussi précisé que c'était exagéré,que c'est tirer par les cheveux et que sa ne colle pas mais alors pas du tout . J'ai une imagination très étrange donc sa ne tient pas la route._

_**3) Ryry devient trop puissant :**_

_Je le sais, je l'ai préciser aussi, j'aime beaucoup quand les persos sont super puissants et qu'ils épatent tout le monde après. Mais sa ne veut pas dire que Harry est totalement invincible 24h/24h._

_Il aura des crises vu que c'est trop de magie dans un petit corps. Il sera inconscient pour plusieurs jours,Dans ces moments là,Tout le monde peut le tuer._

_Ce n'est pas parce que il peut souhaiter de mourir quand il le veut que sa empêche les autres de le tuer._

_**4) Dans les chapitres précédents...**_

_Pour le cas du fait que Harry devient une fille dans ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite, il redeviendra un garçon. J'ai bien préciser que mon imagination est étrange alors préparez vous à n'importe quoi._

_**5) En ce qui concerne caractère..**_

_En ce qui concerne les caractères des personnages, ils seront soit légèrement modifiés, soit complètement. Ensuite je ne connais Harry Potter qu'à partir de fanfic, En ce moment je lis le deuxième tome.._

* * *

_**Titre : **__Enfant de la magie_

**_Auteur :_**_ Elyya_

**_Rating : _**_T..Je crois._

**_Pairing : _**_Harry x Tom/LV , Draco x Adrien.. etc._

**_Disclamer : _**_Personnages et Monde d'Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, Certains personnages & Lieux et quelques sorts m'appartiennent,Donc si vous retrouvez des choses que vous ne reconnaissez pas,j'ai inventé._

**_Résumé :_**

_Harry a un jumeau nommé Adrien, tous croient que c'est Adrien le Survivant. Harry fut abandonné par ses parents dans une chambre. Ilanya, une elfe de maison, s'occupait de lui, Harry apprit à faire de la magie, à lire, et autre. Un jour de Noël, Harry est béni par toute créature magique ainsi que les fondateurs et Merlin._

_**NOTE :**_

" - ... " **= Parler**

**( ... ) = Penser**

[...]** = HS**

**/.../ = Fourchelangue.**

_**" ... " **_**= Mots gravés dans les airs**

* * *

_[...]_

_Harry la reconnait, la pierre philosophale de l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel._

_C'était ça que cachait Dumbledore, et juste pour l'énerver, il va piquer cette pierre._

_Puis il se rappela du jeune homme qui lui faisait un big câlin et un bisou sur la joue.. Qui était-ce ? Il ne le connaissait pas ? Pourtant il faisait penser à quelqu'un, quelque chose de familier, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Puis un flash lui vient en tête._

_Harry s'écroula, haletant. Un jeune homme, il l'a vut, dans sa tête, il avait les cheveux bruns soyeux bouclés, il avait des yeux bleues perçants... Un seul nom lui vint en tête._

_" - Tom.. " souffla Harry avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres._

* * *

_**Chapitre VIII**_

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête, et un corps endolori. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était sur un sol froid et dur... Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ?

Il se leva immédiatement, pour retomber lourdement sur le sol ensuite. Il avait les membres endoloris et lourds..

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait... Plus viril ? Il remarqua qu'il n'a plus vraiment ce " poids " lourd sur sa poitrine.

Il se leva, encore une fois, mais en douceur. Il se tripota un peu partout avant de tomber encore une fois.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son corps est revenu à celui d'un garçon, qu'est-ce qui a bien put causer ceci ?

Il se rappela ensuite de ce qui s'est passé avant de sombrer.. Le cerbère, les clefs volants, les potions, le troll, le miroir, la pierre philosophale et.. Tom.. ?

Il eu soudain un mal de crâne pas possible et soupire fortement.

Harry regarda encore une fois son corps. Il était bel et bien redevenu un garçon. Comment allait-il faire ? Se dévoiler au grand jour ? Mais il venait juste d'entrer Poudlard... ! Ah c'est malin ! Il essaya de se re-transformer, mais ce fut impossible, il avait l'impression que quelques choses bloquait à l'intérieur et se sentit faiblir de plus en plus..

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une de ces crises !

Il matérialisa rapidement un matelas, un grand coussin et une grosse couette, il se glissa à l'intérieur et s'endormit, épuisé.

**- Le Lendemain - Grande salle - Petit déjeuner -**

Adrien ne reçu encore aucune lettre, ce qui le soulagea, il se mit à côté de Draco.

Au début, lui et Draco était juste des connaissance voir ami grâce à Arya. Mais maintenant, ils se rapprochent pour devenir les meilleurs amis. Depuis que celle-ci s'était enfuit de Néo, Draco et Adrien se sont rapprochés.

Mais, en ce moment, le silence régnait dans le groupe, qui était composé aujourd'hui de Draco, Adrien, Hermione, Nathan, Gabriel et Thomas.

" - Je n'ai pas trouvé Arya dans sa chambre... " commença Draco.

" - Où est-elle ? " demanda Hermione, inquiète.

" - Elle possède certes un sens de l'orientation complètement nul.. Mais c'est facile de trouver la Grande Salle.. " continua Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

" - Aux toilettes ? " demanda Thomas

" - J'ai déjà fouillé presque tout le château avant de venir.. " répondit Draco.

" - Presque ? " interrogea Nathan.

" - Oui, presque, je n'ai pas fouillé les bureaux des professeurs et le couloir interdit ainsi que la forêt interdite " répondit Draco.

" - Et si l'on demandait au professeur Prohertt ? " demanda Adrien, qui, jusqu'à maintenant était silencieux.

" - Bonne idée ! " s'exclama Hermione.

" - En effet " affirmèrent Draco, Thomas, Nathan et Gabriel.

" - Mais il n'est pas à la table de professeurs.. " remarqua Hermione.

" - Alors allons le voir dans son bureau ? " demanda Thomas.

" - Pourquoi pas ? " enchaîna Nathan.

" - Finissons de manger d'abord. " coupa Adrien.

Ils aquiesèrent et finirent de manger. Ils se levèrent et allèrent voir le professeur de DCFM. Hermione toqua à la porte et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un professeur avec de léger cernes sous les yeux.

" - Professeur, saviez vous où est Arya ? " demanda Adrien.

Néo fixa le frère d'Harry.

" - Non.. Impossible à la trouver. Quelle idiote.. courir comme ça dans Poudlard qui regorge encore des milliers de mystères " soupira N éo, qui au fond, s'inquiétait surtout si il a fait une crise, cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'en avait plus fait.

Les mines déçus se font voir dans le groupe.

" - Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je l'ai chercher toute la nuit. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas aller dans la forêt interdite.. " soupira encore Néo.

Des mines horrifiées et apeurées se font voir dans le groupe d'amis.

" - Ne faîtes pas cette tête voyons, elle va survivre ! Si elle survit dans une forêt amazonienne plus ou moins dangereuse, elle peut très bien survivre dans une forêt re-gorgés de créatures magiques. " commenta t-il, assez sérieux.

Les enfants crurent que c'était une blague et sourirent.

" - On va aller la chercher professeur.. " dit Hermione.

" - Bien, il ne vous reste qu'une trentaine de minute, espérons que ceci est suffisant.. " dit Néo.

Le petit groupe acquiesèrent et se dispersèrent dans le château à la recherche d'Harry.

**- 1 semaine venait de passer -**

Une semaine, une semaine que le groupe cherche Harry,

une semaine que Néo s'inquiète,

une semaine que le château commence à chercher la jeune fille disparu,

une semaine que Dumbledore est content de la disparition de la gamine,

une semaine que le groupe sont fatigués et ont de gros cernes,

une semaine que Harry dort toujours,

une semaine que les professeurs sont stressés,

une semaine que Quirell fulmine contre la porte du couloir interdit,

une semaine que Toffu se demandait ce que faisait l'humaine,

une semaine que les personnes doutent que le fameux H.P.D est Arya Prohertt-Deathangel,

une semaine que les élèves sont paranoïaque et qu'ils ont peur de se faire kidnappé,

une semaine que les parents ont de plus en plus peur,

une semaine que la Gazette brûle d'envie d'écrire ceci mais n'ont pas le droit,

une semaine que les parents d'Adrien n'ont pas répondus,

une semaine le silence régnait dans le groupe d'ami,

une semaine que les élèves se sont rapprochés pour ne pas être séparé,

une semaine que Néo se demandait s'il devait employer des inspecteurs,

une semaine que les parents essayent de reprendre leurs enfants,

une semaine que McGonagall patrouille les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre odeur d'Harry,

une semaine qu'un silence et peur pressante restait dans chaque pièce où était les élèves,

une semaine que les personnes commençaient à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu,

une semaine que des élèves apeurés s'attendait à une attaque,

une semaine depuis la course poursuite entre Arya et Néo,

une semaine depuis que les épreuves ont été traversés et une semaine depuis la pierre philosophale.

Une semaine, la semaine la plus longue et la plus pénible de chaque personne venait de passer.

Les élèves et les professeurs sont complètement devenus paranoïaque, sauf Néo et Dumbledore. Des aurors ont été employés pour sécurisé le château. Mais où est la jeune fille ?

**- Au même moment - Dans la pièce où dormait Harry -**

Harry papillonna des yeux, se blottit contre le coussin et sous la couette chaude, il se sentait si bien. Il se sentait léger, libre, que cela faisait du bien à son corps qui a subit, presque chaque jours, des entraînements.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et se rappela de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il bailla et espéra qu'il n'a pas dormit trop longtemps.

Il se mit en position assise et bailla encore une fois.

C'est vraiment inconfortable d'avoir un corps d'homme dans les sous-vêtements des filles.

Il vit qu'il tenait encore la pierre philosophale dans les mains. Il haussa les épaules et la cacha dans ses poches.

Soudain, il sursauta violemment en entendant une voix assez.. douce ?

" - Enfin réveiller ? " demanda la voix.

Harry regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien.

" - Qui êtes-vous ?! Où êtes-vous ? Montrez vous ! " grogna Harry.

" - Et bien, ça en fait beaucoup des " vous " " ricana la voix. " je suis dans ta tête, idiot. "

" - Dans ma tête ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma tête ?! Sortez de là ! " grogna le jeune homme mentalement.

" - Langage ! Figure-toi que je ne peux pas sortir de là. " répondit la voix d'un ton .. autoritaire ?

" - Je parles comme je veux ! C'est pas une voix qui va m'en empêcher ! " dit Harry mentalement.

Une forme, assez translucide, se matérialisa devant lui et retient un hoquet de surprise.

Devant lui se tenait un homme beau, voir vraiment beau. La peau brillait, est-ce à cause du fait qu'il soit un peu translucide ?

Il était brun, qui arrivait au cou, légèrement bouclés, des yeux bleues profonds, un beau visage, mais un air fier plaqué au visage.

" - Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas qu'une simple voix ! " dit l'homme devant lui en croisant les bras sur son torse.

" - Ouais bon.. " grommela Harry.

" - Dit moi, c'est ton passe-temps de te travestir ? " demanda l'homme en arquant un sourcil.

Harry rougit.

" - Non pas du tout ! " répondit rapidement Harry.

" - C'est louche.. " dit l'homme en plissant les yeux.

" - Rha. Tais toi l'esprit. Hé, mais, qui es-tu d'abord ? " demanda Harry.

" - Je suis certe un " esprit " mais je suis spécial ! Je m'appelle Tom. Et toi petit ? " demanda l'homme.

" - Tom ? " Harry réfléchit. Il avait l'impression de connaître l'homme depuis longtemps, normal ? et il était sûr d'avoir déjà prononcer ce nom avant de s'évanouir, normal ? " Ok. Moi c'est Harry. "

" - Bien. Enchanté, Harry. " dit Tom en esquissant un sourire.

" - Enchanté Tom. " répondit Harry.

" - Parle moi de toi Harry. " ordonna Tom.

" - On dit s'il te plaît " répondit Harry en arquant un sourcil.

Tom fronça les sourcils, mais le dit quand même.

"- S'il te plaît. " continua Tom.

Harry sourit.

" - Que veux-tu savoir de moi ? " demanda Harry.

Tom réfléchit en se grattant le menton.

" - Hm. Quand est-tu né ?

- 31 Juillet 1980.

- Ton nom ?

- Potter-Deathangel.

- Potter ?! " siffla Tom en fronçant les sourcils. " - Et Deathangel ? " Tom arqua un sourcil.

" - Oui, pourquoi ? Enfin, là c'est Prohertt-Deathangel. Je suis émancipé. " raconta Harry, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il lui disait tout ceci, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

" - émancipé ? à un si jeune âge ? " demanda Tom

" - Oui, les Potter " cracha Harry " m'ont abandonnés, après mes 1 ans, dans une chambre et ils m'ont complètement oubliés jusqu'à mes 5 ans, là, Adrien m'avait trouvé. Mais quand les Potter m'ont vu, je suis tout de suite parti avec Néo. "

" - Néo ? " demanda Tom.

" - Néo est une créature magique qui peut se transformer en humain. Là, il est professeur de DCFM " raconta Harry.

" - Intéressant. " dit seulement Tom " Et, pourquoi après tes 1 ans ? " interrogea Tom, sachant déjà la réponse.

" - Oh, c'est juste Voldy qui est venu nous tuer, mais bon, son _Avada_ avait fait retour à l'envoyeur. Et bien, il a disparu maintenant. " répondit Harry.

**( Voldy ? pensa Tom, en arquant un sourcil mentalement )** " - Et, pourquoi pas mort ? " demanda Tom.

" - Oh, parce que je sens encore sa magie vagabonder parfois. " répondit Harry comme ci c'était une évidence et haussa des épaules.

Tom réfléchit, ce gamin travesti était vraiment mais vraiment intelligent, et puissant. Même s'il cache son aura magique, si l'on regarde de plus près, on peut voir de fines lignes de couleurs blanches, signifiant être pur et vraiment puissant, cachés dans son aura.

Et puis, il en a dans le ventre.

Il fallait l'avoir, le recruter, mais ça ne sera pas qu'un simple mangemort.. ça sera le prince, mon prince, mon petit prince pur..

" - Raconte moi ta vie.. s'il te plaît. " demanda Tom.

" - Ok. " répondit Harry.

Harry raconte sa vie, mais évitant soigneusement de raconter sa rencontre le jour de Noel, racontant aussi que Néo est juste une créature magique inconnue qui se transforme en humain.

" - Je vois. Dans quelle maison es-tu ? " demanda Tom.

" - Serpentard ! " sourit Harry.

Tom esquissa un sourire, encore mieux s'il est à Serpentard.

" - Bien, bien. Et qu'as-tu fais jusqu'à maintenant ? Que fais-tu ici d'ailleurs ? " demanda Tom.

" - Jusqu'à maintenant, je me défoule sur les professeurs, en particulier Dumbledore, avec mes blagues. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que Néo me poursuivait. " répondit Harry.

" - Oh.. Raconte moi tes blagues sur Dumby.. " dit Tom, amusé.

Harry raconta toutes ses blagues sur Dumbledore et à la fin, Tom éclata de rire.

" - Très fort ! " rigola Tom.

" - N'est-ce pas ? " répondit Harry en bombant le torse, mais ça ne fit aucun effet avec son uniforme de fille.

" - Oh, et encore une question... Je te la repose.. Pourquoi tu t'habille en fille ? " demanda Tom en arquant un sourcil. " C'est vrai que cela te va bien mais ça fait très érotique pour les gay, je pense que tu es un peu trop jeune pour des relation sexuelles tu sais. "

Harry rougit de plus belle.

" - M-Mais non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! " bégaya Harry.

" - Ah bon ? " Tom arqua un sourcil.

" - C'est parce que personne ne doit me reconnaître.. Je suis Arya Prohertt-Deathangel ici. " répondit Harry, toujours rouge.

" - Hm. Je vois. N'empêche, que, si tu croise un gay, il croira que tu l'invite à te prendre. " dit Tom.

Harry rougit encore plus si possible.

" - Tom ! " cria Harry.

" - Oui mon chaton ? " rigola Tom.

" - Arrête de m'embêter ! " grogna Harry, toujours rouge.

" - Non, c'est drôle. " répondit Tom en rigolant.

**- 1 autre semaine passa. -**

Cela fait une semaine que Harry et Tom sont rester dans la pièce du miroir de Rised. Ils ont fait connaissance et se sont très vite rapprochés, voir devenir les meilleurs amis en une semaine.

Harry faisait apparaître de la nourriture pour survivre.

Pour l'hygiène, Harry avait créer une salle de bain Temporaire sous les conseils de Tom, c'était un sort très utile de Tom, il permettait de crée une salle de bain très complète, mais il fallait donner toujours un peu de magie, il disparaîtra quand Harry quittera la pièce.

Harry avait d'ailleurs arrangé la pièce, ressemblant maintenant à une chambre. Il avait transformer son matelas en un lit, le miroir de_ Rised_ à côté, les sortes de _" chemins "_ qui menait à l'extérieurs ont été transformer en fenêtres. Il a complètement refait la salle.

Harry se demandait parfois pourquoi il trouvait Tom avec lui dans son reflet du miroir de_ Rised_, mais ne l'a dit à personne, préférant garder ceci pour lui.

" - Dit Tom, est-ce que quelqu'un te verrait ? " demanda Harry.

" - Non, il y aura juste toi, chaton. " sourit Tom.

" - Je suis pas un chaton " grogna Harry.

Harry, allongé, les mains derrière la tête, fixa le plafond à partir de son lit.

" - Tom.. ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? " demanda Harry.

" - Hm. 2 semaine. " répondit Tom.

Harry fixa Tom.

" - .. Heh ? "

**- Au même moment, dans tout le château de Poudlard. -**

Tout le monde dans le château est devenu paranoïaque, à part certaines personnes, comme Dumbledore qui s'amusait de la situation, comme les directeurs de maisons, comme le groupe d'ami qui s'inquiétait surtout pour Harry, comme Néo qui maudissait et jurait Harry.

Des Aurors et enquêteurs ont été employés. Cela va faire 2 semaines qu'une jeune fille est disparue sans que personne ne le sache.

Cela faisait 1 semaine que les cours ont été annulés, au grand plaisir de certains élèves, qui malgré tout, restaient paranoïaque.

Cela faisait 2 semaines que des parents se plaignaient.

Cela faisait 2 semaines que les parents Potter n'ont plus donner de signe de vie à Adrien.

Et presque plus personne n'est saint d'esprit.

**- " Seconde Chambre " de Harry, voir " chambre secrète d'Harry " -**

" - Tu te moque de moi, Tom, pas vrai ? " demanda Harry.

" - Pas du tout ! " répondit Tom, outré.

" - Nooon ! J'ai rater deux semaines de cours ! Les autres doivent s'inquiéter ! Néo aussi d'ailleurs. OH ET ! Dumby ! Il doit être tout content ! ARGH ! " se lamenta Harry.

Tom, s'approcha, et essaya de réconforter Harry mais sa main translucide traversa le corps de Harry, et il grogna. Harry, vit que Tom voulu le réconforter et sourit à cet acte.

" _- Tempus_ " murmura Harry.

Une horloge apparaît et il était 23h30.

" - Tu iras demain matin. Tu leurs dira que tu t'es perdue dans la forêt interdite. " dit Tom.

" - Bonen idée ! " s'exclama Harry. " Hm. Tom, tu viendras avec moi, hein ? " demanda timidement Harry.

Tom sourit à cette idée.

" - Bien sûr chaton ! " répondit Tom.

" - Je ne suis pas un chaton " grommela Harry.

" - Oui oui, dors maintenant. " dit Tom.

" - Mouais. Bonne nuit Tom. " Répondit Harry en s'allongeant et fermant les yeux.

" - Bonne nuit Chaton. " sourit Tom.

Harry grogna mais s'endormit rapidement.

Tom, de son côté, s'assied sur le miroir de rised et pensait à Harry. Tom a toujours été gay. Mais ne le dirais jamais.

Et, comme il l'avait dit une semaine auparavant, Harry était très érotique dans cette tenue. Mais Tom a fit connaissance à Harry et s'est attaché à lui et essayait de contrôler ses pulsions...

Mais Tom ne repensa plus à ceci et pensais à comment retrouver un corps. Il en avait parler avec Harry.

**FLASH BACK.**

_Harry posait des questions à Tom, que celui-ci répondit sans rechigner._

_" - Dit Tom, pourquoi est-tu sous la forme d'un esprit._

_- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, je faisais le mal avant.. Parce que je suis devenu fou. Et, j'ai été tué, mais mon esprit est rester errer. " ce que dit Tom est vrai, au début, il n'avait pas d'idées aussi sanglantes et cruelles, pas avant d'avoir séparer son âme en sept._

_Oui, Sept horcruxes et non 6, il a découvert au fil du temps, que son dernier horcruxe était Harry. Il avait récupérer ses autres horcruxes et, cherchait pendant 10 ans, son septième horcruxe car il lui manquait une petite partie, ce qui l'a choqué._

_" - Oh.. Et, si tu retrouve ton corps, tu vas refaire le mal ? " demanda Harry._

_" - Non, parce que je sais que tu seras là pour me retenir. " sourit Tom._

_Harry fit un grand sourire et s'enroula dans la couette._

_" - Merci Tom. "_

_" - Pourquoi me remercie-tu Harry ? " demanda Tom._

_" - Parce que ça voulait dire que tu tiens à moi. " sourit Harry._

_Si Tom le pouvait, il aurait légèrement rougit. Il rigola._

_" - Moi, je veux que tu retrouve un corps.. Comme ça je pourrais te faire un câlin pour te remercier. " sourit Harry en fermant les yeux._

_Tom sourit et s'approcha d'Harry._

_" - Trouvons mon corps rapidement alors... " souffla Tom._

_" - Oui. " affirma Harry._

_Et ils se reparlèrent encore et encore._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**- Le Lendemain -**

Harry papillonna des yeux et bailla puis s'étira.

" - Tom ? "

" - Oui chaton ? " demanda Tom.

" - Quelle heure est-il ..? " demanda Harry

" - Quelle jour ? "

" - Samedi "

Harry soupira.

" - Super, pas de cours, je vais pouvoir faire quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque pour ton corps. " sourit Harry, encore endormi.

" - Merci Harry, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va devoir refaire surface. Enfin, que tu vas refaire surface. " dit Tom.

" - Oh c'est vrai.. " dit Harry.

Harry se leva, et entra dans la Salle de bain temporaire.

Il se déshabilla et alla prendre un bon bain. Il fit couler l'eau et pensa à quelle parfum prendre.. Il prit à la pomme.

Lorsque la grande baignoire fut pleine, il y entra et se laissa glisser. L'eau chaude parfumées faisait du bien au corps d'Harry, il le détendait.

Il se lava ensuite les cheveux et se lava lui-même.

Après un bon quart d'heure, il sortit du bain, se sécha et s'habilla. Il brossa ses long cheveux et les attachas en une haute queue de cheval, laissant une frange sur le côté et quelques mèches **(1)**

Il transforma ses habits usés en une chemise blanches, un short noir et des bottes noir et blanches. Il sortit de la salle de bain et entendit un sifflement. Un sifflement de Tom.

" - Wow, pas mal ! ça te va bien tu sais ? " rigola Tom. " Mais, n'étais-tu pas censé être habillé comme une fille ? " demanda Tom.

Harry se frappa le front.

" - Et Merde ! **(2)** " grogna Harry.

" - Langage chaton ! " ricana Tom. " Pourquoi tu ne te changerais pas en fille comme tu me l'as dis, c'était un de tes dons non ? "

" - Oui oui. Ben.. Y'a un blocage.. Tant pis. Sois je cherche une excuse, sois je leurs avoue tout. On verra une fois dans la grande Salle. " grogna Harry.

Tom rigola.

" - Allons-y.. " dit Harry en sortant de la pièce, Tom à la suite.

Prenant avec eux, la bouteille ronde pour traverser les flammes qui étaient toujours présentes et le pierre philosophale.

* * *

_à suivre.._

_/!\ Chapitre non corrigé ! /!\_

**_Chapitre un peu court, sorry :/_**

**_Voldy fait OCC. Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie d'un voldy sadique._**

_Je dois modifier les chapitres précédents pour ne pas prêter confusion. Donc, si vous ne comprenez pas le paring c'est bel et bien un HP/LV._

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _

**_Review ? _**

* * *

**_Lexique : _**

**(1)** = Du genre, la coupe de Gakupo de Vocaloid, mais avec les cheveux noirs/bruns.

**(2)** = Désolé pour le langage ! .

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**adenoide :**__ Désolée ! Mais le paring définitif est HP/LV ! _

* * *

**_Comme pour les chapitres de " Je suis un Malfoy " je met le sondage ici aussi : _**

**_Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ce sont mes prochains projets, lequel voulez vous lire en premier ? Bien entendu, vous pouvez en choisir plusieurs ^^ _**

**_My Angel :_**_ Harry aime Lord Voldemort. Mais celui-ci est mort par sa main, à cause de Dumbledore. Il s'enfuit, s'isole après la bataille finale, et s'apprête à se suicider, la mère Magie, Gaïa, ne voulait pas voir son dernier fils mourir, et lui accorde une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie._

**_Half Prince Version Harry Potter: _**_L'an . Quand Harry Potter se met à jouer à " Second Life " avec son frère Adrien Potter, un jeu RPG à 99% réaliste. Adaptation de Harry Potter sur le manga Half Prince ou 1/2 Prince. Complètement OCC ! :B Résumé complètement nul._

_**Hey, j'adore tes yeux :**__ UA. Harry Potter, Lycéen et oprhelin de 17 ans vient de déménager à Londre. Dans son nouveau lycée, il fera le rencontre de Tom Jedusor, celui-ci, qui a pour habitude d'être silencieux et dangereux a déclaré devant tout le monde : " Hey, j'adore tes yeux " et le lycée est en mode " HEH ?!_

_**Mon fils :**__ 1 ans après la mort de Voldemort, le monde sorcier est sous le règne d'un vieux sénile cinglé qui manipule tout le monde appelé Dumbledore. Harry, ayant marre des manipulations, s'enfuit avec tout ses biens, dans le passé, au temps de Tom lorsqu'il était encore petit._

_**Je t'aime :**__ Harry fuyait, fuyait le monde sorcier, des manipulations de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Harry aimait Tom Jedusor, mais pas Voldemort. Un jour, il trouva un médaillon étrange, il joua avec et se fait transporter dans le passer, au temps de Tom Jedusor, lors de sa 7ème Année._

_**Ne m'oublie pas :**__ Si Tom est devenu Voldemort, c'est à cause de son amant, Cross. Et il se trouve que Cross se réincarne en Harry, le faisant devenir schizophrène. Découvrez la vie d'Harry Potter de petit jusqu'à grand._

_**Rigel Orion Black :**__ Rigel Black, recherché depuis tout petit par la famille Black, Fils de Regulus Black et Isis Carrow, n'est autre que Harry Potter, caché sous un sors d'apparence permanent de Dumbledore qui le manipule ainsi que ses " amis ". Harry, ayant découvert ceci, se venge en rejoignant Voldemort. Regelus est vivant_

_**Tu m'appartiens :**__ Harry Potter est lié à Voldemort depuis sa naissance, Dumbledore le sait et ne veut pas le donner à Voldemort. Un soir, Harry se fait kidnappé par Voldemort, mais bizarrement, Harry ne se débâtit pas et se laisse faire._

_**Riven Grindelwald :**__ Harry n'a jamais atterri chez les Dursley, il a atterri chez Grindelwald.. Et devient Riven Grindelwald._

_**Crie, Pleure, Sombre :**__ Harry est retenu dans les cachots de Voldemort, gardant espoir qu'on vienne le sauver.. Espoir qui ne vient jamais. Harry sombre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à qu'il perde la mémoire._

_**Viens :**__ Harry retourne dans le passé avec son amant, Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait gagner la bataille, Harry est devenu traître et Tom est recherché, ils arrivent au temps de Tom, lorsqu'il entrait à Poudlard._

_**You are Mine :**__ UA. Harry Potter. Innocent et petit Lycéen de 17 ans. Va rentrer dans son nouveau Lycée. Il devient rapidement la cible de chasse du groupe le plus populaire du Lycée, il y contient Tom Jedusor, Draco et Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. [Dans cette fic, Draco et Lucius son frère jumeaux et non père et fils.]_

* * *

_Je me suis aussi fait un blog, dedans vous pourrez voir quelques délires en fin d'articles ou bien quelques précisions sur l'histoire, que je ne précise pas.. :3_

_Et, pour les Anonymes qui lisent mes fics et qu'ils veulent être prévenus et qu'ils ont blog, pourront laisser un commentaire dans la partie prévenue._

_Et, si vous n'avez ni compte FanFic' Ni Blog, laissez juste un message avec votre adresse ^^_

_**Elyya . Skyrock .Com**_

_Recopiez sans espace :)_

* * *

**_Rendez-vous au 23/11/2013 pour un nouveau chapitre._**

_Désolée pour ce chapitre court, mais je manque de temps en ce moment et je n'ai pas d'idées. :/_

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews ^^ _**


End file.
